Time Travel Mission
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to VIDEO GAME ADVENTURE. Two years after the minis were sucked into a videogame, Rini and Noelle are sent into the 16th century to save the moon princess from dying and destroying the future as they know it!
1. Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon or any of it's characters except for the ones i made up. but you already knew that right?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!: **Okay, really super quick, here's who's who from the last story: Video Game Adventure

RINI: once was Sailor Mini Moon, now is Sailor Moon, or Sailor Neo Moon. age is now 15.

NOELLE: Sailor Solar System. Was sucked into a video game with Rini and the other mini's while still a scout. During the game though, she quckly evolved into a Senshi like the others. age now is 15

MELISSA: Noelle's younger sister. Her and Noelle were seperated when noelle was 8 while they were at an orphanage. now she lives with Noelle and Erin. Age now is 10.

ERIN: Sailor Sun. Only been a sailor senshi since one year before the video game adventure. Is the adopted mother of both Noelle and Melissa. Works for a newspaper company. age now is around 30.

AUSTIN: Solar System Knight. When we first met him, he was traped in a video game by Nehelenia and turns out to be a spy. But then he changes for the better. age now is 18.

JAMIE: Sailor Mini Mercury. during the battle in the game, she was kidnapped and converted into a verson of PallasPallas. after the battle she had to start over as being a sailor senshi and is still just a scout. age is 14

LAY: Sailor Mini Mars. During the battle in the game, she was kidnapped and converted into a verson of VesVes. after the battle, she had to start over as being a sailor senshi and is still just a scout. age is 14

LISA: Sailor Mini Jupiter. During the battle in the game, she was kidnapped and coverted into a verson of JunJun. after the battle, she had to start over as being a sailor senshi and is still just a scout. age is 14

MELODY: Sailor Mini Venus. During the battle in the game, she was kidnapped and converted into a verosn of CresCres. after the battle, she had to start over as being a sailor senshi and is still just a scout. age is 14

GREG: Amy's husband and Mercury Knight. character actually from the show/manga.

CHAD: Raye's husband and Mars Knight. Character acutally from the show/manga.

KEN: Lita's husband and Jupiter Knight. chacter is made up honestly.

VINCE: Mina's Husband and Venus Knight. character is made up honestly.

**_Okay, now on with the story. Enjoy and remember moon cosmic power make-up!_**

**Time Travel Mission**

**Chapter I: trouble**

Darkness does not exist on one single planet. This planet is the source of all the light for every planet in the Solar system, and perhaps the entire galaxy-the sun. At least, not on it's firey hot magma surface. Deep down in the insides of the people who lived there on the small amount of livable space, the darkness rested, ready to pounch on it's unsuspecting victom. So far, the only one who was attacked by the evil was the sun king himself, King Johnathan.

As he sat in his throne made out of rare yellow stone in the middle of a disk of land floating in a pit of bubbling magma with only a small pathway made out of land leading to the door, the king sat with a wicked smile on his once hansome face. His once pale blond hair was now yellow mixed with white while a scar ran the full length of his chin over young, get starting to get wrinkles skin. there was a knock at the wooden door at the other side of the land strip and King Johnathan tapped his tall yellow cepter with a sun on top on the ground three times. the door swung open and two teenagers walked inside. One was a young man with the same pale blond hair that the king once had and blue eyes. the other was a young girl of the same age ans the boy with bright yellow hair kept long and full of volume while her eyes were also blue, but paler comapred to the king or the man's. The young woman curtsied in her long yellow dress while the young man bowed in his yellow and orange armor, the tip of his yellow and white sword that was tied to his hip grazing the floor slightly.

"What news do you have for me, my children?" asked the maturing king in a gruf voice.

"We have located the princess father." said the young woman as she and her twin brother stood up. The smile increased on the king's face and he said "good." King Johnathan picked up his septor and pointed it at the young man.

"Adam, I want you to take a few shadow soldiers to her location and pick her up. Anyone else with her or tries to stop you, kill them."

"Yes Father." said Adam, bowing as he talked. He straitened up once again and walked out of the room, pushing the yellow princess slightly to the side so he could cross on the narrow strip.

"What should I do now father?" asked the young woman, clenching her hands in front of her to prove she had nothing to hide. the sun king cleared his throat and looked his daughter in the eye.

"Have you finished you needle work Cassandra?" he asked. Cassandra looked down at the ground and mumbled a "no."

"Than you should finish that up. make it a welcoming present for the princess." the princess bowed as a frown crosed her face and she walked out of the room. King Johnathan relaxed in his throne and throught maliciously '_Soon we will have you princess of the moon. then the power of the imperium silver crystal shall be mine!_'

* * *

Two years has passed since the day that the mini sailor scouts were transported to the virtual world of a greek god video game. During that time, Rini Sheilds and Noelle Ford has evolved in strength and power while Jamie Mizuno, Lay Hino, Lisa Kino and Melody Aino had to strart their senshi training all over again. Crystal Tokyo has justed started being built by the seinor senshi and everything is calm...

"TAG! You're it!" shouted Melissa Ford as she tapped her older sister on the arm.

"Oh yeah?" said Noelle, sounding determined as her younger sister ran away in the large yard in front of an old fashion yellow house. "We'll see about that!" Rini and Melissa started to run in mulitiple directions as Noelle chased them, the sounds of construction in the distance. The red haired teenager fallowed the pink haired teenager for a couple of seconds before she fell to her hands. Noelle did a hand spring and did a flip over the still running Rini. the senshi of gold landed in front of the senshi of the moon, forcing the pink haired girl to freeze in her space.

"Tag, you're it Rini!" said Noelle calmly, pressing her index finger to Rini's forehead gently. A smile crawled on her face while Melissa laughed out loud in the distance and Rini sighed. The three girls started chasing each other again as a loud poping sound suddenly appeared. Noelle, Rini and Melissa froze as more popping came from the center of the yard and a large dark purple oval appeared a few inches above the ground. With the spead of a black jack dealer, the two senshi pulled out their transforming devices and held them at cheast level, a stern look covering both of their faces. Melissa fell on her bottom on the green grass as a figure walked out of the oval gracefully. The two girls sighed and hid their henshin devices once more.

"Sailor Pluto!" said Rini with relief. "You gave us a heart attack!" the senshi of time smiled cooly and said "I'm sorry Rini. But i have urgent matters to discuse with you and the other senshi. We're having an emergency meeting."

"I'll grab mom." said Noelle, running into the house. A moment later, she appeared back outside, Erin fallowing her in a food stained apron and her yellow henshin pen in a death grip of her hand. The blond woman helped her youngest daughter up and said "Melissa sweetie, go to the neighbor's house until we get back."

"Okay mom." the young red head replied. As she ran next door, Rini, Noelle and Erin fallowed Sailor Pluto into the transportation portal and stepped onto the old Cherry Hill Temple courtyard. The hole disappeared behind them once all of them were out and the four senshi walked up a few concrete stars. As they did this, Erin sighed and pulled off her apron. She always hated taking the "Portal Express" even though it was faster than walking or a car-but she always felt so disorented afterwards. The group of four walked into the meeting room as chatter sounds filled the ancient temple. Sitting around the small table were Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and a new senshi. This one had a magenta colored suit with grape purple bows and a three ringed symbol sitting in the midle of her front bow. Her hair was cut short, and light brown while her eyes were blue hazel. Sailor Pluto sat next to the new sailor while Noelle, Erin and Rini stood near the wall.

"Where are the mini's?" asked Erin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunatly, this does not concern them right now." said the magenta Sailor. Sailor Pluto cleared her throat and said "Everyone, this senshi is Sailor Milky Way. Like me, she helps guard the time gates."

"Yes, I mainly watch over the past while Pluto watches the future. And while doing my job, I saw something go horribly wrong."

"What could you have seen to be so bad that you had to call an emergency meeting?" asked Amara.

"The death of the 16th century moon princess, Emilia." The large group remained silent while the thought flowed through their minds. After a few minutes, Rini rested her back on the wall and said "If Princess Emilia dies, than me, mom, and all of the other moon princesses will have never existed."

"That is correct." said Pluto, looking down at the table. "Also, if she dies, than the winner of the war will not be the Moon kingdom, but the Sun kingdom."

"War?" asked Noelle, a questioning look on her face. Amy turned to her and said in her teacher-like voice "Back in the late 16th century, the sun kingdom wanted to take over the main controling power of the solar system. They felt that the Moon kingdom was to senile about the power they had. So, they started a war. However, they lost with the brith of the sailor Senshi. after that, nobody lived on the sun because all the livable space was destroyed."

"But now, instead of Emila living and changing the course of the war, she has died and the sun people are the ruling family of the solar system." said Milky Way sadly. Rini fliped her long pink hair while looking at the two time senshi and said "But if this is happening in the past, what can we do now?"

"Well," said Michelle for the first time. "Us outers had an idea."

"What is it than?!" nearly shouted Raye as she slapped her palms on the table in front of her. She was getting tired of this. the outer senshi looked at the two teenagers and Hotaru said "We decided it would be the best solution to send Rini and Noelle into to the past to protect the moon princess."

"WHAT!" shouted Serena and Erin in unison. The group flinched at the high pitched sound as the mother's grabbed their daughter's hands. Darien placed a hand on Serena's shoulder and said in a gentle voice "Calm down Serena."

"But going back throuh time that far is to dangerious!" Serena fired back. "Plus, back then, they used swords and spears and daggers and stuff!"

"That maybe true your highness," said Milky Way. "But the girls are strong enough to handle it. If we were to send anyone back to help Princess Emila, they would be our best bet. She and the girls are the same age and can bond the most easily."

"but...but..." stuttered Erin, trying to think of a comback. Amy looked at Pluto and said " can't the mini's go with them too?"

"Unfortunatly not." the senshi replied. "Even though Neo Moon is level 12 while Solar System is still 10, they are much stronger than the minis who are at level 6. Besides, small groups are lest likly to be detected."

"You mean, the sun people are watching the moon 24/7?" asked Mina. The two time senshi nodded. Noelle looked at her mom and said "I think we should go. The future of the world depends on it."

"I think so too." agreed Rini. the sailor Senshi of the sun looked at her adopted daughter sadly and said "but what will happen if you die and I loose you?"

"I won't die!" the red head said. the others looked at her like "are you sure?" as Milky Way said "Along with their powers, which they already have, we will also give them some tools to contact us and use in case of an emergency." Erin gave a defeated sigh along with Serena and mumbled "Okay." the group stood up and started to head out for the doorway. outside, Pluto opened up another dark purple portal while Lita started walking down the white concrete steps.

"I'm going to make you girls some cookies for the trip."

"good because who knows if we get good food in the 16th century!" said Rini, thinking with her stomich once again. Noelle and the others giggled slightly as Milkey Way said "Girls, be back in one hour. Than you can go to the past."

* * *

**That's right, I'm Back witht the sequel! Like OMG! I'm so happy that i've finally got this going. Sorry it took so long but I've hardly had ANY free time since I got a part time job and school started up again. Well, I know it's a slow start, but things will really start to kick up in chapter II (2): The 16th Centery, not the best vacation spot.**

**Oh, and like before, if you have a question, leave it in the reviews and I'll answer it in "The Cast Part II"! BYE!!**

**Song listening to right now: You Spin Me Right Round By Dead Or alive. **


	2. Travel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

**Time Travel Mission  
**Chapter II: Travel

About ten minutes after they left the dark purple vortex and went home to pack, both Rini and Noelle met up at the nearby bus stop, duffle bags full of clothes, books and such for their trip. Once both of them were at the bus stop, the same portal appeared and the two-walked in. in only seconds, the two teenagers were back at the dojo, only this time at the bottom of the stairs. After walking up the steep steps, Noelle and Rini were greeted by all of the Senshi as well as Austin with his own duffle bag. He looked the same except for the fact that he dyed his roots black and instead of a white tee shirt it was black.

"Hey Austin, haven't seen you in a while!" said Noelle, seeing her friend and the person who brought Melissa back to her (see chapter 14 of Video Game Adventure).

"Oh, you know, I've been busy with school and getting to know my parents better." He said, kind of bashfully. Sailors Pluto and Milky Way walked up to them, both caring a cardboard box and Milky Way turned to Rini.

"Small Lady," she said, using the old nickname for the pink haired girl. "If and probably when you two need to transform, Noelle will be okay because Sailor Solar System wasn't introduced until this century. However, because you're Sailor Moon, people will start to think you're from the moon. So, you will be posing as me instead. Everything will be the same except for your powers and your fuku." Rini nodded while the lavender Senshi reached into her box and pulled out a locket with the Milky Way symbol in the center and the size of a compact mirror. The pink haired girl took it and jammed it into her jeans pocket while Pluto said to both girls "Now, because we won't be able to give you a ton of advice, me and the other Senshi decided to give you guardian cats." She placed her box on the ground and opened it up. Diana and a little Siamese kitten with blue eyes and the Solar System symbol on it's forehead jumped out. Noelle picked up the little kitten and started to pet it.

"Oh Pluto, she's so cute!" said Noelle, rubbing her face in the kitten's side.

"Why thank you." Said the kitten in a cute girly voice. Noelle was shocked for about .5 seconds but then continued to hold the kitten. "The names Mika." Said the kitten while Diana purred in Rini's arms. The older people smiled while Milky Way put her box on the ground and two floating basket ball sized orbs that looked like Luna with a silly look and an antenna sticking out of the heads floated out.

"Oh, we get Luna-Ps!" said Rini, glad that she got something that was familiar.

"A what?" asked Austin and Noelle in unison.

"It's a type of device that will take the form of what ever you want it to be. It's also a way to communicate with us if you need advice or help." Said Pluto. The ones who didn't know before nodded and Milky Way said "well, better say goodbye so we can get going." The red head and the pink haired girl put down their cats and walked over to their parents. After giving everyone a good hug, the three teenagers walked over to the two time gatekeeper Senshi and Pluto stomped her staff on the ground. A large dark purple and lavender vortex appeared in front of them. The two Senshi walked in and was fallowed by Austin. However, when Rini and Noelle started to walk in, Serena shouted their names, stopping them.

"Rini, Noelle, Wait! I forgot to give you something!" the blond queen ran over to them, nearly tripping once and pulled out two identical necklaces from her dress pocket. They were silver wings on a silver chain and in the center of the wing was a small white gem.

"Here." She said, placing them in the girl's hands. "If you need them, these necklaces will give you wings and let you be able to fly like I do." Rini smiled while she put hers one and said "thanks mom. You know I've always wanted to fly huh?"

"Yep, your emotions show completely like mine does." The queen said, smiling. Noelle said thank you to Serena as well and then the two left the group. Every one of the older Senshi were thinking the same thing. They were praying for the girl's and Austin's safety in the past.

* * *

Inside the time gates, Rini, Noelle and Austin's clothes changed into 17th century garb. Noelle's jeans and shirt turned into her gold princess dress while Austin's outfit turned into a guard uniform for the century made out of gold armor and cloth. Rini's clothes changed into a gold dress similar to Noelle's only hers had only one sleeve and instead of a rose, the cloth flower on her sleeve was a Lotus blossom. Their duffle bags transformed into seventeenth century luggage and they were moving without walking. At first, Austin and Noelle nearly fell from confusion but after some explanation from Rini and a little help from Pluto, they were fine. After about ten minutes of motionless walking, the group of five stopped in front of a large lion's head with stone cold eyes.

"This is the gate." Said Milky Way, pointing at the lion. Its mouth was the size of a house and the head floated high above them.

"Are you kidding?" said Noelle, looking up at the very top, causing her long red hair touch her lower back. The two Senshi shook their eyes and Pluto stomped her garnet rod on the ground that looked like there was nothing under them. It made a loud pop and she started to chant the time travel chant.

"Father Time, I, Sailor Pluto wish to open this time gate, hence I can let these two Senshi and a Knight pass. Under the laws of Time, I will open the gate and allow them through." Her garnet rod's glob on top started to glow with a bright light. The lion's mouth opened slowly and with loud crack sounds, like it hadn't moved in centuries. Once the bottom lip of the lion was touching the nothingness ground, the back started to swirl with pink and a grape purple color.

"Wow, this looks cool." Said Rini, seeing this type of time travel for the first time.

"Now guys, if anyone asks, you were invited to Princess Emilia's 16th birthday party." Said Pluto while the swirls quickly stopped and a clear image of two people walking on a cobblestone path appeared in the mouth. One was a young girl with black hair that was tied up in the "meatball" hairstyle that is common for the moon princesses and she was wearing a dress that looked just like Rini or Serena's princess dress. The other was a young man with black hair that was cut short and was wearing a red prince uniform that looked like a cross between Darien's and the Domino High School's boy's uniform from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"That's the Moon princess, Princess Emilia and the Mars prince, Prince Zack." Said Milky Way, pointing them out. The others nodded, but froze when all the sudden, Zack went flying. Princess Emilia ran to where he fell to the ground and she was suddenly flung backwards as well.

"What's going on?" said Austin, watching the scene.

"Must be an attack. You three better transform." Said Pluto taking a step back with Sailor Milky Way. Noelle pulled out her gold transforming locket and raised it high into the air.

"SOLAR SYSTEM CRYSTAL POWR MAKE-UP!" she shouted while she started to spin. A giant version of her solar system symbol started to spin around her while gold light ribbons went around her body, transforming her dress into her gold sailor fuku with peach bows and ankle high gold boots.

"Rini, shout 'Milky Way Cosmic Power Make-Up' to transform!" said Milky Way while Rini pulled out the new locket from her pocket. The pink haired girl nodded and raised it high into the air.

"MILKY WAY COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" she shouted. Lavender ribbons shot out of her locket and encircled her until she looked like a mummy. The ribbons suddenly flashed once and she was in a copy of Milky Way's sailor fuku. Her long pink hair was suddenly shortened and was released from her buns. **(A/N: for future record and simplicity, I will call Rini's Milky Way form just Milky Way or MW. When the real one is present, I will just put either real Milky Way or just RMW) **Austin pulled out his gold rose and raised it into the air above his head. "SOLAR SYSTEM KNIGHT POWER!" he glowed with gold light and he's guard uniform turned into a gold tuxedo. Over his brown eyes was a gold-rimed mask and tied to his side was a sword made out of gold fire. The three heroes looked out of the portal and saw that Zack was now protecting the moon princess, and was looking very beaten up. Sailor Solar System grabbed Solar System Knight's shoulder with her gloved hand and then grabbed the wing shaped pendent still hanging around her neck. Milky Way did the same and white wings formed on each of their backs, even though Solar System Knight's was more masculine than the Senshi's. Sailor Pluto and the Real Milky Way nodded and the three flew into the lion's mouth.

In an instant the three were in the air above the fighting royals. Zack was swinging a red sword like a mad man at the air, while his lip was bleeding.

"What's he swinging at?" said Solar System Knight. The two Senshi shrugged and suddenly, Solar System had a light bulb moment.

"Lets use those visors that Sailor Mercury gave us." She pressed the gold pearl earring on her left ear and a thin gold visor, similar to Sailor Mercury's swished over her eyes. Milky Way did the same, only a lavender visor appeared instead of gold. Solar System Knight squeezed the right outside edge of his mask and the sections covering his eyes turned gold and into a pair of sunglasses like material. The three of them gasped when they saw what was going on through the visors. Invisible army fighters were attacking the two royals. All of the army men had on yellow and orange uniforms as well as armor.

"The sun army." Said Solar System. She sighed and looked at Milky Way. "And I was hopping to get here without fighting."

"Tell me about it." Said the lavender Senshi, sighing as well. Her arm started to glow and she said "I'll get their attention." A strange lavender and magenta gun appeared in her hand while it glowed with lavender power.

"**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" she shouted, aiming for the army fighter that was closest to the moon princess. A cylinder shaped energy blast shot out of the gun and hit its mark, just inches from Princess Emilia. There was a loud pop from the army man and he screamed loudly. Everyone, including the invisible troops looked up in the sky and gasped. To them, the three heroes looked like angels in strange clothes.

"Sorry to intrude on your party sun troops, but don't you think it's wrong to fight the prince and princess without letting them see you?" said Milky Way. Prince Zack and Princess Emilia looked confused for a second before realization had hit them; their enemy was attacking them.

"Who are you?" said the sun troop leader, a young man with shaggy blond hair and mist blue eyes.

"Glad you asked general." Said Solar System, chuckling slightly. "We are the guardian's of the planets and their people. I am Sailor Solar System!"

"I am Sailor Mo-I mean Sailor Milky Way!"

"And I'm Solar System Knight!" the sun general laughed evilly and said "what stupid names. I am the leader of these troops, Prince Adam."

"The sun prince?" said the moon princess, being able to hear them even though she could not see them. A large vein popped out of Solar System's forehead when her name was called stupid and she made her whip appear in her hand.

"Knight, would you please protect the Prince and Princess?" asked Milky Way while she aimed her gun at the soldiers. Solar System Knight nodded and flied over towards the royals. He landed on the ground and took out his sword, which caused the royals to gasp because it was made out of fire. With his free hand, Solar System Knight pulled out two masks that looked like his at the moment and handed them to the prince and princess.

"Here, these will help you be able to see the army." The two took the masks and put them out. They gasped again when they saw how many were and Princess Emilia hid behind Prince Zack. Sailor Solar System pointed the top end of her whip stick and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH!**" the whip made out of gold energy shot out from the stick and wrapped itself around about ten army men. Those ten men screamed in horror as she lifted them up high into the air and tossed them. The ten sun troops flew strait up into the sky and plummeted back down in an open spot a few feet away. When the men hit the ground, they turned into yellow smoke.

"Well, that was weird, huh MW?" said Solar System, turning to her Senshi partner. The pink haired girl nodded and pointed her gun at two of the sun soldiers.

"**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" she shouted again and shot two more energy bullets. The sun soldiers that got hit turned into yellow smoke and the remaining men quivered in fear. The two Senshi smiled at each other then looked at the sun people, evil looks in their eyes. Their pupils shrunk and they just ran away, smoke and dust trailing behind them. The two Senshi looked at the general, Adam the same way they did at the soldiers and he laughed nervously. He smiled awkwardly as a black oval appeared behind him and he sidestepped in, his hands behind his back. Solar System Knight looked at the Senshi and he laughed. They laughed as well and royals joined in.

"Piece of cake." Said Solar System while she and Milky Way floated down towards the ground.

"That reminds me, I'm hungry." Said Solar System Knight, now noticing his rumbling stomach. He put his sword away while the other two walked over to the princess and prince.

"Are you two okay?" asked Milky Way, placing a hand on the moon princess' shoulder. She nodded shakily while the prince looked at them as if he was expecting them to attack them next.

"Hey, your highness, we're not going to hurt you two." Said Solar System, noticing the look Zack was giving him and started to shake her hands in the "No way" signal. "We saw that you needed some assistance so we decided to help."

"Those guys may be gone, but you two should still get back to the palace, just to be safe." Said Solar System Knight. He took a few steps away from the royals and spread his white wings. The other heroes did the same and they flew off into the air.

"Stay Safe your highnesses!" said Milky Way while she waved and they flew off.

Once they made sure that they could not be seen anymore, the three de-transformed and Rini sighed. She looked at her friends and said "well, now that they know we're around, we're gonna be busy."

"No kidding." Said Austin, readjusting his grip on the group's luggage. The three walked towards the Moon Palace in silence for a few minutes when Noelle looked at Rini and all the sudden, shrieked as if she just realized something.

"Rini-Chan! Your hair!" she shouted suddenly.

"My hair?" Austin looked at the pink haired girl and nodded.

"She's right. It's still in the moon princess hairstyle." Noelle grabbed her luggage from Austin and opened it up. She pulled out two elastic hair ties, a brush and a small mirror that she always brought in case of emergencies. She zipped the suitcase back up and had Rini undo her buns. After a few minutes of hair pulling and some major fashion changes, Noelle put Rini's hair into ponytails that looked like hers, the pink hair nearly touching the teenager's ankles. Noelle put the brush and mirror back in the bag and she handed it back to Austin, who then took it and put it back where he was carrying it on his arm. Rini looked different with the new hairstyle; cute and not as obvious as the buns and it looked like she was not used to it either.

"Thanks Noel-Chan." Rini said once the transformation was complete.

"No big. Glad we caught it before we got to the palace." Said the red head back. The group of three continued to walk and before too long, they were at a set of large pearl gates with the word "MOON" in the center in large loopy letters, the two "O's" being separated by the edges where it opened. Two guards were standing in front of the gates, both looked mean and both had a sword at their sides. The two girls took a deep breath each and walked up to the guard on the right.

"Stop right there! Who are you and what business do you have at the moon palace?" he commanded in a ruff voice. Austin gulped as he watched Noelle look the guard strait in the eye and said in a cold voice, "Why, we are Princesses Noelle and Rini of the planet Orion. He is our Guard, Austin. The three of us were invited to Princess Emilia's birthday and coronation." He looked at her doubtfully while the other guard said "Orion's only a myth. Besides, if it was real, than it would be considered an outer planet and the princess only invited the inner planet princesses."

"Orion is real alright, it's just that it's so far out that we can hardly come here. As for the inner/outer problem, our mother is a good friend with the Venus king, who asked the Moon queen if we would be allowed to attend for we are the same age." Said Rini, just as coldly as Noelle had. When the two of them talked like this, Austin realized, they were very scary.

"Princesses or not, no one is allowed in without permission or an invitation." Said the first guard, starting to look like he could loose his job at any moment. The girls did look like, talk like, and walk like princesses. Hey, they were, just not from this century. Noelle gave a huff and walked over to Austin.

"Austin, may I please have the invitations in your pocket?" she asked kindly, she was now different while talking to Austin, you could see the aura around her turn from kindness to hate and back. The teenage guard gently placed the luggage on the cobblestone ground and reached into his shirt pocket. While the gate guards placed a hand on their swords, Austin pulled out three envelopes that were manila colored and had the moon kingdom's royal seal on the back. He handed the three envelopes to Noelle who took them and nodded. Her aura changed again as she walked up to the guards and jammed them into his hands. The second guard took the envelopes from the first and opened up one of them. He read the off white colored parchment and nodded.

"It's valid. The queen even sighed them." He said, placing the parchment paper back in the envelope and handed it back kindly to Rini. She nodded, still mad and he said "please enjoy your stay your highnesses." The evil aura faded and Noelle said "Thank you." The two guards opened the gate and they walked in. they walked across a short veranda and up to a set of marble steps. The girls lifted their skirts and started to climb. Once at the top, they handed their invitations to the doorman, who let them in. he lead them to a long hallway that was filled with doors and told the page that was standing near the corner to take them to their rooms.

"Please fallow him. He will take you to your rooms until the queen wants to meet with you. Goodbye your highnesses." The three nodded and fallowed the page down the corridor until they reached two doors. One had the number 78 while the other had 79 on it.

"I hope you don't mind princesses, but because you are sisters, we decided to give you conjoining rooms. Does that please you?" said the page, his voice sort of shaky.

"That is fine. In fact, I think my sister and I would prefer it." Said Rini, taking her bags from Austin. Noelle did the same and the two walked into their rooms. The page then led Austin down another corridor where he would stay. His room number was 208. This hallway is for the princes and guards who the kings and queens sent to protect their daughters. The page left Austin while he was opening his door and Austin sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Why wasn't he a prince instead!?

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: chapter III (3)-Introductions to everyone_. _**

**_I'm SO sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! i've been having trouble with floppy disks before but now since iI've gottn internet at my house I can upload whenever I please. Thank you all so much for being so patient and I hope you like this as much as you lived Video Game Adventure! Well, see ya next time!_**


	3. Introductions To Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the protagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

Time Travel Mission  
Chapter III: Introductions to Everyone

Banging erupted from Rini's door as they read in their rooms. Rini had a room that was a gold and blue theme with blue bed sheets on the queen sized bed and gold drapes covering the tall windows. Noelle's side was pink and silver themed with pink sheets on her queen sized bed and silver drapes covering her windows. Each girl had a large closet that was full of dresses and shoes fit for princesses, a white dresser with a large oval mirror on top for their cosmetics and on Noelle's side, a large bathroom with a bathtub big enough to fit at least two people. In between the two rooms was a Japanese paper divider and a curtain made out of white silk for more privacy. The two girls quickly hid their books under their pillows while Mika and Diana hid under the beds. Rini crawled off her bed and answered the door. The same Page that had brought them to their rooms a few hours ago was standing on the opposite side of the door with a piece of parchment unrolled in his hands.

"Queen Nana and her daughter, Princess Emilia wishes to see both of the Orion princesses." Read the Page from the piece of parchment. Rini nodded and motioned Noelle to come to her side. The red head girl walked over and said "would you please show us the way? We have never been to the moon palace before."

"Of course your highnesses. Please fallow me." The two girls filed out and the three started walking. After several minutes of walking, the Page and two princesses came up to a large varnished wooden door that had gold lion's heads with rings in their mouths as the knockers. The page banged one of the rings on the door three times and the large doors opened up with a loud creek sound. The page took a step inside the throne room and shouted "Now entering Princess Noelle and Princess Rini of Orion." He stepped aside and the two girls walked inside. Across from the doors were three thrones, each of them silver and white. In the one on the far left was Princess Emilia, a slight annoyed look on her face. On the far right one was the queen. She had long brown hair in the traditional moon royals style and on her head was a tiara that had a large heart shaped red diamond in the center. She was wearing the traditional moon queen dress only hers had lacy sleeves. The middle throne was empty.

"Welcome ladies to the moon kingdom. I hope your trip was fairly pleasant." Said Queen Nana with a sweet and kind voice. Noelle and Rini walked closer to the thrones, curtseyed and smiled.

"It wasn't too bad your highness." Said Noelle. "and I must say, the moon is quite beautiful."

"My, are you polite. I assume your parents taught you well?"

"Yes, we believe so." Said Rini.

"Did you like the rooms? We didn't know what you two liked so we just had to guess." Said Emilia, looking the girls in the eye with her own hazel eyes.

"They're beautiful princess." Said Rini, trying not to give anything away.

"Good, good. Well ladies, I will now explain what's going on. The birthday and coronation ball will be held in a week. Between now and that time, you will be required to take classes so that way you will be ready for the ball. Besides the normal rules of the palace, we added one because of the sun people attacks: no princess is aloud to walk the halls alone. You girls will have to have either have your guard or a moon palace guard to accompany you at all times. Is that understood?" the queen looked at them like any mother would and watched them as the red head answered, making sure that she wasn't lying.

"Clearly your highness." Said Noelle, a sweat drop forming slightly on her forehead. This was going to be tougher than she thought.

"Very well. Now girls, I have some urgent business to take care of. Emilia, would you take them to the dinning hall so they can meet the other princesses?"

"Yes mother." Answered the moon princess dully. She stood up from her throne and walked over to the door, the "Orion" princesses falling her. The three left the throne room and walked down some more corridors until they reached a large dinning room area that was filled with tables and people eating. In the center, four princesses sat eating while on their left was the princes and on their left was the guards their parents sent. On the far left and right were tables filled with moon palace guards and laborers. Emilia walked over to the head of the table and sat down while servers brought her food. Rini and Noelle stood shyly at the other end of the table, no knowing where to sit. The two princesses on the end, the one of mercury and the one of Jupiter, saw then and smiled.

"You two can sit next to us." Said the mercury princess. Rini and Noelle smiled and they sat down, Rini next to the mercury princess while Noelle next to the Jupiter princess. Two servers brought them some dinner and the Jupiter princess said to Noelle "Hi, I'm Renee from Jupiter." Renee had shoulder long dark brown hair and light brown eyes. On top of her head was a bun like Trista's however it was tied with a scarf like white ribbon and she was wearing a loose fitting green dress with short sleeves.

"I'm Noelle from Orion." Said the red head. The others stopped eating and talking to look at Rini and Noelle.

"Orion? I thought it was only a myth that the outer princesses made up!" said the Mercury princess. She had shoulder long dark blue hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a form fitting light blue dress with spaghetti straps.

"No, Orion's real. Rini and I are proof." Said Noelle, pointing to the pink haired girl.

"Yes, it's just that our planet is so far away that we can't leave very often. Maybe that's how the myth idea got around." Said Rini.

"Sorry if we offended you." Said the Venus princess. She had sandy blond hair that went a little past her shoulder blades, blue eyes and was wearing a halter-top style orange dress.

"You guys didn't." said Noelle, smiling. "it would be nice to know your names though. Can you introduce yourselves?" the three princesses who names were unknown smiled and the mercury princess started.

"I am Ann from Mercury."

"I am Carrie from Venus." said the orange princess.

"I am Natasha from Mars." Said the Mars princess. She had long black hair that went a little past her mid back, lavender eyes and was wearing a tube top style red dress. Noelle and Rini nodded and they continued on with their meals and conversations.

* * *

"What happened--?" said Cassandra to her brother as they were talking to their father. She was holding in a laugh but was having a very hard time. A stiff giggle escaped her lips once in a while as Adam explained what happened again.

"Well, we were all set to kidnap the moon princess and the Mars prince when all the sudden, angels in weird clothes appeared. One had red hair, one had blond, the male angel, and one had pink hair. They had some weird weapons of some sort. The male angel had a sword made out of gold fire and the red head had a whip of some sorts. The pink one had some strange hand device that shot weird lights, turning three of my smoke men into their original form. The red haired one lifted ten up in the air with her whip and then they gave the others death glares while the male one protected the prince and princess. The smoke men ran away and I quickly escaped into the portal."

"Adam, how could you be so daft! A warrior never runs away from a battle!" shouted the sun king. His face was turning red from anger while his son hung his head low.

"I know father. But please, give me one more chance!" begged the sun prince. Cassandra took a deep breath and watched as her father cooled down.

"Fine, but just one. Is that clear?" the sun prince gave a sigh of relief and said "yes father. Thank you."

"You two leave now. I have some urgent business to attend to." The two sun children nodded and they walked out, the large door slamming behind them. The two walked in silence down the hallway until they were outside in the garden that was surrounded by the sun's natural surface.

"Father was sure mad at you Adam." Said Cassandra as she sat down at a bench made out of orange rock.

"Don't remind me Cassandra. He was furious!" said the prince as he sat down next to his sister. Suddenly, the sun princess had an idea and looked at her brother with her blue eyes.

"Brother, I have a ingenious idea." Adam looked at her with disbelieve as she started to tell him her idea.

"I can infiltrate the moon palace as one of the princesses in disguise and get close to the moon princess. You will attack it while I'm there to lower suspicion. When the time is right, we will kidnap the princess." Adam smiled at the idea and he nodded.

* * *

Noelle smiled happily as she took a bite of he chocolate cake with white frosting. The other girls did the same as they ate theirs, loving the sweet dessert. After about thirty seconds of eating in silence, Carrie turned to Emilia and said "I just had the most marvelous idea. Why don't we all meet in one place and tell stories and just chat. That way, we could have some fun and get to know Rini and Noelle better."

"Fantastic idea Carrie!" said Ann, smiling.

"But where could we meet?" said Natasha, her fork resting on her cake plate.

"Maybe the throne room?" suggested Renee, thinking out loud.

"Not there. we need to be some place were we can be left alone." Said Emilia. The others thought for a minute before Rini said "we can meet in mine and Noelle's room. Their conjoining and we can have a few boys move the furniture a bit so there will be plenty of room!"

"Great idea Rini." Said Noelle, her emerald eyes flashing with excitement.

"Than it's set. We'll meet in the Orion's princesses' rooms at 10 o'clock." Said the moon princess.

* * *

**Preview: Chapter IV: Sleepover and lessons. _See you next time ya'll!_**


	4. Sleepovers and Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the protagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, the legend mentioned in this chapter will be a bonus story after Time Travel Mission is over. It will be after the cast II and if it gets enough votes, I will make it into a shot fan fiction for everyone to read on the site. ^_^

**Time Travel Mission  
**Chapter IV:Sleepovers and Lessons

The hallways were dark and ominous as teh two "Orion" princess and Austin walked down them to their rooms. After a few u-turns and some directions from a passing moon guard, the three reached the girl's room. They walked into Rini's room and while Austin pulled back the paper room diver and silk curtain, Noelle started to examine the room.

"We can move the beds near Rini's closet and move the mirrors and dressers into the bathroom." She said after a couple of minutes.

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Austin, seeing what it would look like inside his mind. The two girls stretched their arms in front of them, then went over to Rini's gold and blue bed. While Noelle pushed at the head of the bed, Rini steered with the foot of the bed until it was locking the closet door shut. Austin pushed the dressers into the large accompanying bathroom while the girls got Noelle's bed next to Rini's. Once that was done, the cats curled up on one of their beds and Austin bowed at the waist.

"Well then, good night Princesses." He said. As he turned to leave the rooms, Noelle stopped him by saying "Austin, you know you can call us Rini and Noelle when it's just us."

"I know." He said while opening the door. "I just did that for fun. G'night!"

"Night Austin." Said Rini with a chuckle as he left and Noelle was stricken with a sudden sense of de ja´ vu. However, she ignored it and started throwing large pillows from their beds onto the floor to sit on. As she did this, Rini pulled out two flannel nightgowns that just flowed over their bodies and tossed it to the red haired girl. She grinned and they quickly changed for the sleepover. Noelle's was a teal blue while Rini's was a dark red color. The two girls started to take their hair out of it's ponytails just as there was a loud rapping on Noelle's side. The red head opened the door and found the five princesses in their nightgowns and their hair down waiting on the other side.

"Come in your highnesses!" said Noelle, opening the door all the way and moving to the side.

"Wow! I love your room!" said Ann as she and the others walked in. they sat in a circle where the divider would be on the pillows and Rini said "Thank you but we can't take any credit what so ever." Emilia blushed slightly and said "I'll be sure to let the designer know you like it Ann." The others nodded and Renee said "So, does anyone know any good stories?" All of the princesses chimed a yes except for Rini and Noelle. Suddenly though, The Princess of the planet Mars shrieked out and jumped off her large pillow. Noelle, who was sitting next to the princess looked behind her and saw her kitten sitting in a daze.

"Mika, what are you doing?" she asked, picking up the siamese cat. The red head brought the cat close to her face and whispered, "Don't say a word. I don't think talking animals is a good idea at the time." Mika blinked her blue eyes and meowed.

"Awww." Said all of the princesses in unison.

"Your kitten is so cute!" said Carrie, her blond eyes growing huge. Natasha sat down on her pillow slowly again and said "I'm sorry. With all these strange things going on, I'm a little jumpy."

"Strange things?" asked Rini, putting Diana in her lap and stroking the purple fur. Emilia nodded sadly and said "For a year or so now, The sun people have been attacking the moon palace to get the throne. Each time they come here, something weird happens and someone usually gets hurt."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it is." Noelle sighed as Mika continued to pur and said "Makes me think of Queen Shania."

"Who's that?" asked Ann. Noelle looked up with shock as the kitten suddenly jumped from her arms and ran over to Emilia. The cat crawled onto the moon princess' lap and the red head said "umm…yeah, she is..." Rini cleared her throat and the two looked at each other. The pink haired girl nodded and said "On Orion, we're having a similar problem."

"Really?" asked Marie, petting Diana.

"Yes." Rini looked at Noelle who nodded and the pink haired girl continued. "There's a small planet on the outside of the solar system called…Krypton that's trying to take over Orion. They've even tied to kill our parents once."

"Did they succeed?" asked Carrie cautiously.

"No, thank goodness." The group of princesses sighed and the moon princess smiled.

"Let's cheer up!" she said while petting Mika on the head. "I got a moon castle legend to tell you. It's called Rain Girl."

"Then tell it already!" said Ann excitedly.

"Alright. A couple of centuries ago, there lived a beautiful moon princess named Molly. She lived on Earth for her mother…"

* * *

A loud ringing sound filled Noelle and Rini's ears, waking them up instantly. Noelle yawned and sat up, forcing Mika to crawl off her abdomen.

"What is that bell?" she said, yawning again. The other five princesses slowly woke up and stood up from the floor. The group of girls stayed up almost until 3:00 telling stories. Then, for safety, or maybe fun, the princesses slept on the floor, leaving the two beds untouched. Emilia stretched out her arms and said "That bell is to tell us the lessons will start in a few minutes."

"Lessons?" asked Rini, combing her fingers through her long pink hair.

"Uh huh. You know, those lessons that teaches us how to be a princess and lady-like."

"Oh." The two Orion princesses looked at each other and had an idea.

"If they start in a few minutes, we need to get dressed!" said Noelle, suddenly starting to panic. All of the girls gasped in realization and Natasha said "We don't have enough time to go to our own rooms and get dressed!"

"We can lend you some of ours." Said Rini, smiling.

"But your closets are blocked by the beds." Said Carrie.

"Not to worry." Noelle and Rini ran over to their door, jumping over the princesses and opened the door. Noelle leaned out and saw Austin plus a few guards and a few princes passing the end of their hall.

"Austin!" Noelle shouted. The group of boys stopped and the sandy blond guard said "What is it your highnesses?"

"We need some help here. Could you and a few boys lend a hand?" Austin smiled, the thick black bags under his eyes disappearing slightly.

"We'll be right there Princess Noelle." Rini and Noelle closed the door and Rini said "Okay girls, we'd better get decent." The five princesses nodded and they stood up, making sure that nothing was showing. As they started to fix their flyaway hair, Noelle thought '_what was with those bags under his eyes? Did he stay up all night?_' There was a knock on the door and Rini opened it. She smiled as she let the small group of five boys in and said "If you boys don't mind, could you move the beds and dressers so we can get ready for our lessons?"

"Of course princess." Said the only moon guard, bowing deeply. The five boys started to move furniture around and after a couple of minutes, the room was back to normal. Austin bowed at the princesses and said, "Will there be anything else princesses?"

"No, but thank you Austin." Said Rini.

"I do have a question though." Said Noelle. "Did you get any sleep last night Austin?" the teenage boy looked shocked slighty at the question, but quickly shook it off and said "No princess Noelle. I had night duty to watch the palace." Rini looked at her red haired friend and thought '_what is she going to do?_' While Noelle sighed angrily.

"That just won't do Austin." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Behind her, Emila and the other princesses started to pull dresses out of the closet. "You are our only guard from Orion and I don't want you falling asleep during the day. From now on, I want you sleeping at the same time we do, understand?"

"Yes your highness." Replied Austin, bowing. As he did this, Rini and Noelle were the only ones to see that he was smiling. Austin stood up, erasing the smile and the five boys left. Rini let out a held breath and said "Wow Noelle-Chan, you can be a real princess sometimes."

"Why thank you." Replied the red head, taking a bow like she just finished a play. The two giggled slightly as Renee tossed a gold and pink dress at the two. It landed on Rini's head and Noelle burst out laughing. Another dress, this one gold and white, landed on the red haired girl's head and the whole group laughed. As they laughed, Emilia looked out the room's window and gasped.

"We have to hurry! John-Paul is comming!" she wathced as a short man walked ftowards the palace for a moment while the princesses let out a shriek and quickly changed clothes. Emilia quickly rejoined the dressing mess and started to dig in one of the dressers for a few hairties. Once everyone was done fixing their hair the girls put on some shoes and ran out the door, picking up their skirts as they went. The moon princess lead the small group down several halls until they reached the ballroom where several long tables were set up. Ann gave a sigh of relief and said "made it!" while on the opposite side of the room, a small round man with a curly handlebar mustache burst through the double doors and clapped his small hands.

"Alright girls," he said in a French accent. "We don't have time for chitter-chatter. Everyone, please take your seats." The girls once again picked up their long skirts and sat down at the closest table. The French man walked to the free head of the table and slapped his hands down on it.

"Your highnesses, my name is John-Paul. I will be instructing you in the correct eating habits to be used at the ball. As I said before we don't have much time. Only a week to whip your girls into shape." The princesses sighed and John-Paul grunted.

"Now, let's get started shall we?"

* * *

"Do you think the girls are all right?" said Erin as she sat with the older Senshi at Reye's new dojo. The blond woman took a cupcake that Lita had brought for the small meeting and Amy said, "I'm sure they're fine. You know us sailor Senshi can protect ourselves and other people." Serena took a large bite of her treat and nodded in agreement.

"Erin, I know they'll be fine. And if they need any help, Austin is there." said the moon queen. frosting covered Serena's top lip and she quickly licked it off with her tongue.

"And if things get really bad?" asked the sailor Senshi of the sun.

"Than we send plan B to help them. And if that doesn't work, than we'll go." Said Mina with a smile. Reye crumpled the cupcake wrapper in her hands and said "Trista, how is the time stream?" The Senshi of time looked down at her small glass of tea and dipped the tip of her index finger in the liquid. It shimmered and the face of the Real Milky Way appeared in the tea.

"Everything is looking fine." Said the Senshi in the glass. "But something in the Sun's history has changed slightly."

"Is that good or bad?" asked Lita. Trista shook her head and said "Well, what kind of change was it?" Real Milky Way turned away for a second but came back a minute later and said "mainly about the first appearance of the Sun Senshi. I can't tell though when it is now."

"Okay, that's bad." Said Serena. Real Milky Way disappeared from the tea's surface and Trista sighed. She turned to the other Senshi and said "I was hopping nothing would change."

"I guess that happens when you play with time travel." Said Amara. The others nodded and Michelle said "We'd better go and pick up Hotaru from school." The outer Senshi stood up and left without a word, only a wave and another snatch at Lita's cupcakes. As they left, a man in a set of blue overalls ran up the dojo steps, dirty and carrying a large rolled up blueprint.

"Your highness!" he called, stepping inside. "There was some trouble at the crystal palace construction sight. Your husband wants you there at once."

"I'll be right there." said Serena, Standing up. She started to walk away from her friends and said "Sorry guys. I'll talk to you later." She walked down the steps from the inside of the temple and left with the construction worker.

* * *

"Finally! It's over!" exclaimed Natasha as she and the other princesses left the ballroom. The girls nodded in agreement and Rini said "Man, I was coming so close to smacking John-Paul on the head back there."

"Tell me about it." Said Noelle, stretching her arms like she was leaving her jr. high school.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Ann. The group of princesses walked down a hallway that had several portraits hanging on the wall and Emilia said, "Why don't we go to the garden?"

"You have a garden?" asked Rini, never remembering it during her time. The moon princess nodded and said, "It's beautiful. Especially at this time when the flowers are in bloom."

"But don't we need someone to come with us?" asked Carrie, remembering what the Queen had told them. The girls sighed and Emilia said "good point." The group started to walk down another hallway and Renee said "Hey, why can't that Austin guy come with us? You know, the cute guy who watches over Noelle and Rini?"

"Umm…good idea Renee." Said Rini, her and Noelle blushing beet red. "But we don't know where he is right now."

"Most guards that are not on duty at this time are just relaxing in the great hall. I'm sure he's there." Said Emilia. The seven princesses came to a fork in the hallways and the moon princess lead them down the one going to the left.

* * *

Austin yawned as he walked in front of the princesses on a small cobblestone path. Outside the palace, the sky was a unique shade of blue while the group of teens walking across a small grassy field. Noelle stared at the scenery in amazement and said "I had no idea the moon was this beautiful."

"Only during this time of the month. Most of the time it's just plain moon rock." Replied Emilia. "Only the garden is green all through the lunar year." Austin yawned again and mumbled, "Why did they want me?" Rini, who was right behind him, was the only one who heard him and thought '_because they thought you were cute!_' after another minute of walking, they reached a wall that was as high as the palace gates, only made out of gray stone and cement. In the center of stone, sticking out like a sore thumb agains the gray stone was a wooden door with an old fashion door knob on it. The Orion guard opened the door and said, "I'll be waiting right outside this door."

"All right Austin. Just don't fall asleep." Replied Noelle as she and the others walked through the gap in the door. They both smiled and Austin closed the door with a soft thud. Inside the garden, hip high bushes full of multi colored flowers and trees as tall as the wall stood on either side of the small cobble stone path. Ahead of them and of to the side, a very large tree with drooping limbs small strings of leaves hanging off the branches and a thick trunk provided shade for half of the garden. Most of the princesses stood near the door and started to smell the flowers, but Emilia, Rini and Noelle walked over to the tree. On the other side of the tree, more flower bushes and grass stretched to the other side of the wall.

"This Willow tree," said Emilia, placing her hand on the thick trunk of it. "Is my mothers. Here on the moon, every queen gets their own tree when they have their coronation. It's supposed to symbolize a long and happy rule." The black haired princess sighed and looked up at the tree's canopy.

"Are you nervous Emilia?" asked Rini, putting her hand on the moon princess's shoulder. She nodded while Noelle put her hand on Emilia's free shoulder.

"Don't worry to much about it. I'm sure things will be fine." Replied the red haired princess.

"It's not that." Said Emilia, looking at her friends square in the eye. "Once I have my coronation, I will have to find a husband to marry and rule the moon." Noelle smiled and sucked in a giggle.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it '? this is very important!" said the moon princess, looking shocked. Noelle laughed and smiled.

Renee walked passed the girls with a dreamey look on her face as she went around the willow tree and Noelle said, "I know. It's just that I had the same problem, be being the oldest in all."

"Really?" said Emilia and Rini in unison. Noelle chuckled again and said "Yep. My mom wanted me to marry an inner planet prince to unite the two haves of the solar system. I was really against it so we made a deal. If I fell in love before my 16th birthday, I didn't have to marry the prince."

"Who was it? Do I know him?"

"I don't know really. It was the Venus' prince." Emilia gasped and said "No way! Joseph? But he's so HOT! Why didn't you want to marry him?"

"Because I didn't know the guy. Besides, I wanted to know what it's like to be in love with someone." Suddenly, an image of Austin appeared in her head and she blushed dark ruby red. Rini smiled and said "your thinking about him now aren't you!"

"No!" replied the red head. The group of three girls laughed and grabbed their sides. They put their hands on the tree trunk for support and after a minute, whipped the tears away from their eyes. As they did this, a scream erupted from the back of the garden. The three girls shot up and listened. Another scream came from behind the tree and Emilia said "sounded like Renee!"

"C'mon, lets go see what's going on." Said Rini, seriousness on her face. Noelle nodded and turned to the moon princess.

"Emilia, why don't you go get Austin. We'll go check up on Renee." The brunette girl nodded and ran back to the front of the garden where the others were, frozen with shock.. Noelle and Rini nodded to each other and started to run to the back of the garden where they heard the scream.

* * *

**Preview: **Chapter V (5)-Battle between the rose bushes

**See ya'll there!**


	5. Battle Between The Rose Bushes

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the protagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission  
**Chapter V: Battle Between The Rose Bushes

Rini and Noelle kicked off their high heal shoes as they ran around the large trunk of the Willow tree. Once around it, the two girls saw Renee collapsed near the back wall surrounding the Moon palace's garden.

"Renee!" shouted the two girls as they sprinted up to her. The princess of Jupiter was sprawled on the thick grass, her eyes closed and a small gash was on her forehead. While Rini checked her for a pulse, Noelle ripped the edge of her gold and white dress up to just below the knee. The pink haired girl wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "She's just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." Said Noelle, starting to wrap Renee's head with the cloth. "But who would do such a thing to her?"

"I'd bet it was the sun people." Rini answered as she stood up from the grass. there was a pop sound and suddenly, she went flying. Rini landed in a large berry bush then hit the earth with a thud. Noelle stood up and pressed the pearl bracelet on her left wrist. The bracelet turned into her dark purple Luna-P and Noelle said "Luna-P, visors." In a small puff of pink and gold smoke, the floating cathead turned into a pair of goldish yellow safety goggles that would be used in a science lab. Noelle quickly put them on and saw a fist a couple of inches away from her face. The red head ducked quickly, the fist just barely missing her.

"Who's there!" she commanded as she stood back up, only this time getting into a fighting stance. Noelle's green eyes scanned the area and she spotted several ghost men plus the sun prince, Adam, standing on top of the wall. The red haired princess looked over at the bush and saw a magenta light emitting from it. She smiled wickedly and pointed to Adam. She moved her hand in the "come-over-her-and-fight-me" motion and he laughed.

"Sorry girl, but it's not you we're after. It's the moon princess Emilia. However, you will do nicely as bait."

"Well then," said Noelle, using her confident voice. "You'll see I'm not easily bait. If you want me prisoner, you'll have to beat me up and knock me out." Adam sighed while resting his fists on his hips and said, "I do hate to fight women, but you leave me no choice girl." The sun prince jumped from the wall and disappeared. He reappeared right in front of Noelle and went to punch her in the face with a black gloved hand. Only inches away from her nose, Noelle blocked the fist with her open palm and grabbed his wrist with her free hand.

"Hi-yah!" she shouted as she flipped him forward. Adam spun a few times into the air before landing face first in the dirt with a loud thump. Noelle clapped her hands like she was brushing off dust while a shout was heard from the bushes behind her.

"**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" several magenta energy bullets shot out of the bush, hitting most of the ghost men and turning them into smoke. Sailor Milky Way jumped out of the bush and landed on the sun prince.

"Nice flip Princess Noelle." Said the Senshi, stepping off the prince.

"Thank you Sailor Milky Way." Replied Noelle. "Those self defense classes Lita taught us really comes in handy." As the two started to walk towards the princess of Jupiter, the remaining sun army surrounded them in a flash, creating a semi-circle around them. The red haired girl got back into a fighting stance while the Senshi pointed her gun at the ghost man in front of her. There was a shout and the two looked up. Adam was above them, a yellow stone sword pointed downwards at them.

"How did he get back up there?" asked Sailor Milky Way, not worried about the weapon.

"Move!" shouted the red head as she pushed the Senshi away, jumping to the ground at the same time. The sword missed Milky Way but hit Noelle's bare calf with yelp of pain from the princess. She hit the ground near Renee and grabbed her injured leg. The wound was a deep gash and blood was pouring out like a slow dripping faucet. Noelle started to pale quickly and the Senshi said "Noelle-Chan, are you okay?"

"Not really." She said. "So if you don't mind, would you hurry this up?" The Senshi pointed her gun at the prince and shouted at the top of her lungs "**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" more energy bullets shot out of the gun and zoomed strait towards Adam. He jumped back into the air and the attack hit the remaining ghost men. Adam laughed once again and said, "Why don't you try this on for size!" he revealed a large yellow orb, about the size of a grapefruit and tossed it at them. Milky Way spotted a lit fuse and shouted "Bomb!"

"Grab Renee!" said Noelle, standing up weakly. The Senshi nodded and picked up the princess bridle style. She started to run away while Noelle limped slowly behind her. The bomb hit the ground and Noelle yelped as she was lifted up off the ground, her eyes closed. She opened them and saw the yellow and orange explosion beneath her. Noelle looked up to see Austin holding her bridle style as he landed near a large rose bush.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently as she coughed the smoke away from her lungs. The red head shook her head no and pointed to her leg during a coughing fit.

"This isn't good." He said, seeing the wound. Austin gently placed Noelle on the ground as Milky Way ran up to them with Renee in her arms. The Senshi gingerly placed the princess next to the red head and both her and Austin glared at Adam, still on the wall. He glared at them as well and reveled another orb, this one smaller and orange from his suit of armor.

"Sorry citizens," he said, raising the orb above his head. Behind him, a black oval laced with yellow materialized behind him. "Seems I'm outnumbered. But don't worry, I'll leave you with a friend to 'play' with!" Adam tossed the orb at the ground directly under him and ran through the portal, disappearing instantly. The strange orb exploded in a puff of yellow smoke, spraying the sent of rotten eggs into the air.

"Yuck, what is that?" said Milky Way, covering up her nose and mouth.

"Um, I don't think we should worry about the smell right now Sailor Milky Way." Replied Austin, looking into the smoke with a terrified look on his face. The magenta sailor Senshi looked into the smoke while Austin pulled out his steel sword and she gasped. As the yellow fumes cleared, a giant ogre-like monster stood in its shadows. It's large eyes were flem yellow while salvia dripped from its mouth, which was full of sharp teeth. While still sitting at the tree, Noelle saw the monster and said "Sure doesn't look like Shrek." The other two teenagers would have laughed, but at that moment, they were more worried about protecting Noelle and Renee.

"I'll distract it while you go in and attack." Said Austin, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The Senshi nodded while her arms glowed magenta and lavender.

"Ready when ever you are Austin-kun." She said. The Orion guard lunged forward, sword out and the monster growled like an angry animal. Austin jumped into the air just before he was hit by a swinging fist and cut deep into the ogre's shoulder. The monster screeched out in pain with a deep cry while the Orion guard hit the wall, creating a large creator in the cobblestone wall.

"Austin!" shouted Noelle in shock. The ogre looked at her and growled while behind it, Milky Way climbed onto the wall and stood on top, her arms glowing magenta.

"**MILKY WAY SPIRILING SPHERE!**" she shouted as the energy around her arms pooled into her hands. A spinning sphere of energy formed and she tossed it like a professional baseball pitcher. It smacked the monster in the back of its bald head with a shriek in surprise from the monster. It's body became incased in the magenta energy. Small lavender bolts of electricity buzzed the ogre's body and he shouted out in pain. The energy went away and the girls sighed. Milky Way stood on the wall while the monster fell to the ground with a loud crash, nearly sending the plants jumping out of the ground. The Senshi jumped off the wall with grace and walked over to Noelle and Renee, who was still unconscious. As Milky Way walked past the ogre's hand however, it grabbed her and stood up, the Senshi shrieking out in surprise. He dangled her by her ankle in the air, her at the moment-shortened hair falling towards the ground while she was upside down.

"Put me down!" she shouted the order. The ogre smiled and tossed her over her shoulder like a used napkin. She flailed her arms out and landed on top of the out-cold Austin with a grunt. Noelle gasped aloud and watched at the monster started to waddle towards her. '_I have to do something!_' she thought, seeing Milky Way slowly stood up.

"I think something's broken!" she called back to the red haired princess. Gently, Noelle stood up while putting as little weight on her leg as possible. The wound was still bleeding while the blood turned from bright red to a dark bourbon color. '_Must have hit an artery. Oh well, no time for that now._' The red head reached into her dress's pocket and pulled out her gold and white locket.

"It's time for Sailor Solar System to Appear." Said Noelle loud enough for her Senshi friend to hear. She raised the locket above her head and shouted "SOLAR SYSTEM CYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!" there was a flash of gold light and in an instant; the gold Senshi was standing in the princess' place. She looked over at the magenta Senshi and nodded. A plastic looking gold stick formed in her hand and she waved it in the air in front of her.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" she shouted. White and gold dust particles spiraled out from the wand's tip and flew into the monster's eyes directly. It yelped out in surprise and covered it's face with it's large hands. As it did this, Milky Way made he gun appear and shouted "**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" the Senshi shot several energy bullets at the monster from all angles, running around it as she did so. After ten or so bullet's hitting it's hide, the monster let out a surprised shriek and turned into several small orange and yellow balls. Milky Way sighed and walked over to Austin while Sailor Solar System checked her leg. Blood was still dripping out and a line of red lead to her ankle high boots.

"Hey MK, I think that Adam guy hit an artery." She said after the examination. The magenta sailor stood up from the crouch she was in and said "Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Well, you'd better de-transform so you can go to the infirmary. Austin too, his head is bleeding slightly from the impact of the punch." Milky Way started to help Austin up from the ground while he moaned and Solar System grabbed her locket. She looked at the orbs and gasped. The strange objects were wiggling slightly and smoke was coming from their tops. It took a second to realize what was happening and shouted, "Take cover!" Sailor Milky Way gasped and dropped to the ground with Austin while Solar System landed next to Renee. The orbs exploded as they hit the ground, sending chunks of the ground, smoke and brimstone everywhere.

* * *

_**PREVIEW: Chapter VI:** Healing Stories._

Hope everyone is enjoying the story! well, I'll see ya later!


	6. Healing Stories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission**  
Chapter VI: Healing Stories

The pure white ceiling nearly blinded Noelle as she opened her eyes. She closed them again and pulled the thin white sheet over her nose, smelling the strong laundry detergent. She shifted slightly and felt a twinge of pain from her left leg. Noelle opened her eyes once again and looked under the covers at her leg. It was bandaged with a red-crusted cloth and her princess dress over her leg was torn jaggedly to show it. A sound on her right forced Noelle to look over and saw Rini trying to wake up as well in another bed. Austin was on the other side of Noelle and Princess Renee was on the other side of Rini, filling up the small medical facility in the castle. Noelle decided to get up and started to push herself up with her arms while Rini still stirred. She planted her right foot on the wooden floor and started to pull herself up when she spotted something on her nightstand. The red head let out a high-pitched scream and tried to get away from her bed, but fell on her face, her injured leg sticking up on top of the bed. The sheets tangled around her as the nightstand shook from her falling on the floor. Noelle covered her head with her arms until it stopped moving and sighed.

"Noelle? What are you doing?" asked Rini, leaning over her own bed. When she saw her red headed friend sprawled on the floor covered with white sheets, she burst out laughing, falling back onto her crystal white bed.

"It's not funny Rini!" said Noelle, lifting herself up. The sheet caught on something and she fell on her face again with a thump. Rini started laughing harder while Austin walked around the foot of Noelle's bed.

"You okay Noelle?" he asked with sincerity. The red head sighed and said "I could use a little help here please." Before she knew it, Noelle was in the air, being held bridal style by Austin. He placed her on the bed and helped untangle the sheets while she started blushing. As soon as he got things situated, the door of the medical room flew open and a man with bright green hair and wearing white scrubs walked in, shouting "What's going on here?"

"She fell out of bed. I was helping her back up." Said Austin, his face turning a slight pink color.

"Is she bleeding? Do we need to use more leaches?" asked the doctor, walking over to the red head. Noelle's face quickly turned from red to green as she looked at the jar on the nightstand.

"Can you get those out of here?" she asked, pointing the jar full of round brown slugs. She noticed there was some blood on the rim of the jar and turned another shade of green. The doctor just nodded and picked it up. He left the room and Rini said "Is that was what the fuss was about?"

"Hey! You know how I feel about bugs." Austin started laughing lightly as the door swung open again. This time Emilia walked in fallowed by the other princesses. The three girls walked to the foot of the four beds and the moon princess said "Are you all right?"

"Yes, what happened?" said Rini, sitting up in her bed as she talked.

"We were hopping _you_ could tell _us_." Said Natasha, her arms crossed over her chest. The three members from the future looked at each other before Noelle said "I remember hearing a scream, Rini and me running to see what it was, and seeing Renee being attacked by the sun people." Emilia, Jessica and Natasha all gasped in unison as Austin said "When I got there, Noelle, Rini and Renee were unconscious and these two girls in strange outfits were fighting off a monster. I know I tried to help, but I think I got knocked out."

"Girls in strange outfits?" asked Carrie, thinking out-loud. "Is that how you described the people who saved you that one time Emilia?"

"Yeah. They had wings, and wore short skirts and body suits. They had these strange powers too." Said the moon princess. All three of the Orion people fought the urge to say "_that was us! We saved you!_" as the Venus princess said "they must be guardian angels for the moon kingdom. How else do we explain that?" Jessica would have said more, but Renee moaned and everyone froze. They watched as she slowly opened her brown eyes and gasped loudly.

"Where am I?" she said, sitting up. Ann and Natasha both walked closer to her as Emilia said "You are in the medical facility of the palace. While you were in the garden, you were attacked by the sun people."

"How do you feel?" asked the princess from mars. Renee was silent for a minute before she said " My head hurts, but other than that I feel okay."

"That's good to hear." Said Noelle, gingerly rubbing her leg. It didn't hurt anymore and she was sure she could put weight on it now. Thank goodness for the Senshi fast acting healing. "We were so worried about you." The Jupiter princess let out a small smile as the doctor ran into the room, taking big gulps of air as sweat pooled on his forehead. He leaned against the doorframe while he said "your highnesses, you must get to the shelter now. Bandits are attacking the palace."

"Where are they from?" asked Emilia in a voice that a queen would use in a bad situation such as this. The doctor took a deep breath before he said "Earth."

"Oh boy, this is bad." Said Ann. The others nodded as Austin walked over to the corner of room where his sword was leaning against the wall. He tied it to his belt and said "which way is the shelter?"

"Down the hall on the right."

"Good. Renee, can you get up?" the Jupiter princess nodded twice before she flung the covers off her bed and got to her feet. Austin looked over at Noelle as Rini stood up as well and said "What about you princess?"

"I think so." Said Noelle. She flung the covers off her bed and gingerly placed her injured leg on the ground. No pain. She stood completely up and said "Come on, let's go." The seven princesses filed out of the medical bay and fallowed Austin down the hallway. When they rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks and motioned everyone to stay back.

"I see them." He whispered. Rini quietly shuffled herself to the side of the group while Noelle slid into the back. There was a shout of revelation from behind and the group turned around. Three bandits, men in dirty, torn outfits with clubs as weapons were at the other end of the hall, pointing at the group. Noelle grimaced as she heard the one in front say "Hey look boys! Seven beautiful women for the taking."

"Let's get them!" said the second. Austin started to head towards the back but stopped when he heard laughing from the front of the group. He turned around only and spotted three more bandits. He pulled out his sword and said "Noelle…"

"I know. Rini, I could use a hand." Answered the red head.

"You got it." Said the pink haired girl, moving to stand next to her senshi partner. "Emilia, Marie, Natasha, Renee, stay between us."

"What are you planning? To fight them?" said Carrie, scarred stiff. Noelle planted her feet and said "yep." The bandits charged at the princesses. As they neared the group, Noelle stuck out her bare foot, tripping the one in front. He fell on his face and the girls moved around him as he moaned. The second bandit went to grab the red head but she dodged his hands and punched him squarely in the stomach. He screamed out as she stood back up and forced all of her weight into the elbow she used to hit him between the shoulder blades. Rini kneed the third in the chest with a high kick, sending him backwards. He went to stand back up but the pink haired girl kicked him in the chin sharply. The first bandit started to stand back up but Noelle did a spin kick. Her bare foot hit him in the side of the face and his body hit the wall next to a stand with a vase. The stand wobbled before the vase crashed onto his skull, leaving a goofy expression on his unconscious face. Austin kicked the last of his bandits in the chest with his boot, pushing him into the wall's sharp corner that created the separate hallways. With a speed the others never saw before, he ran to the bandit, and hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword. The man fell to the ground as blood dripped down from the top of his head.

"Whoops, maybe that was a little to hard." Said Austin as he put his sword away with one swift motion. "But that's to late now. Let's get going girls." The remaining five princesses fallowed in aw for a few more minutes until they reached another crosshair of hallways. Austin turned to the moon princess and said "Princess Emilia, which way do we go now?"

"Left." She said after a minute of thinking. The group continued in silence until Renee said, "How did you do that Rini, Noelle?"

"What?" they asked in unison. The others looked at them as the princess from Jupiter said "That kicking and punching thing. How did you fight off those bandits?"

"Oh…" said the girls again in unison. Rini cleared her throat as they turned another corner and said, "Well…you see, The two of us hung out with the guards a lot on Orion."

"WHAT!?" said the others in both surprise and in unison.

"Yeah." Said Noelle. "our parents wanted us to be who we were, not who they wanted us to be. So they let us learn to fight. Though, I suppose they wanted us to take care of ourselves in case of emergencies."

"You girls are so lucky." Said Natasha. The large group reached a dead end in the mass of hallways. Instead of a regular door though, the one on the wall was solid metal and crystal while a spin lock was sitting in the center of it. Austin spun the wheel counter clockwise and the door creaked open. The moon queen stuck her head out and sighed with relief.

"Oh thank goodness." She said with a relieved smile. "Now you girls get inside. Austin, would you like to come in, or stand guard outside?"

"I think he should come inside." Said Noelle, answering for him. Queen Nana nodded and stepped back inside as the group walked inside the safe room. Austin waited until the last one was inside before he grabbed Noelle and said "Why did you did that?"

"Did what?" she asked nonchalantly as she stepped inside. Austin sighed then shook his head and closed the door behind him.

* * *

PREVIEW: _**Chapter VII:** Dancing with the Monsters. _

Really quick, I want to let all of my readers know that about half way through the story I changed the names of the princesses. But don't worry, I'm fixing them as I edit the chapters so things should be okay. But if I miss something, let me know so I can fix it. Here's a list of the who's who:  
ANN IS THE MERCURY PRINCESS. halfway through i changed it to Natasha.  
NATASHA IS THE MARS PRINCESS. she was changed to Jessica.  
RENEE IS THE JUPITER PRINCESS. she stayed the same.  
CARRIE IS THE VENUS PRINCESS. she was changed to Marie

thank and have a good day.


	7. Dancing with the Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

Time Travel Mission  
Chapter VII: Dancing with the Monsters

"Aww man!" groaned Rini as she, Emilia and Renee walked into the throne room. The thrones were moved to one of the sidewalls of the large room and an orchestra was sitting next to them. "Dance class." The three girls sat on some of the folding chairs that stood in the center of the room and Renee said "This is just peachy. I hate dance class."

"Me too." Said Rini, resting her head in her palm and then her elbow on her knee.

"Me three." Said Emilia, doing the same. The girls sighed in depression as the doors swung open once again. Noelle, Carie Natasha and Ann walked in and almost immediately made similar noises of unhappiness. The girls filled the rest of the chairs and started talking to each other for a couple of minutes when the doors slammed open a third time. A short woman with her salt-and-pepper hair tied in a tight bun and wearing a tweed dress stomped into the room, an annoyed look across her mature face. She fixed her half crescent shaped glasses and said "All right girls! We only have a few more days until the coronation ball and every single one of you have two left feet." Carie made a sigh sound and the woman pointed her index finger at the princess from Venus.

"Princess Carie, you are first. Please come here." Carie stood up and walked over to the older woman, saying, "Yes. Mrs. Harper." She stood next to the woman as Mrs. Harper said "Girls, I'm going to examine you one at a time and work on your own inequalities."

"She makes us sound like we're patients and she's the doctor." Noelle whispered to Renee so quietly that no one else heard her. As seven random men walked into the room and lined up against the wall, Carie's face turned red and the orchestra started to play. A moon palace guard walked up and took the Venus' princess's hands.

"now start." Mrs. Harper instructed. The two started dancing while the others sat quietly. Rini yawned silently before she had an idea. She crouched to the ground while the mature woman wasn't looking and crawled behind the chairs. Noelle watched her and mouthed the words "what are you doing?"

"leaving." Mouthed Rini back, stepping as silent as a feather under the orchestra. She reached the door and left the dance hall before the teacher even noticed.

"Lucky." Mouthed Noelle to herself as Carie stopped. The dance teacher started to talk and point out per problems while the moon palace guard walked back to the line. Once done, Mrs. Harper let Carie go back to her seat and pointed to Natasha.

"You're next Princess Natasha. Please come up here. Jeff, would you come here now?" said the dance teacher. While the princess from Mars walked to the dance floor, a guard from Venus walked up to her. He bowed while she curtsied and he took her hands. The music started up once again while the others slouched in their chairs. This was going to take a while. There was a sudden buzz on Noelle's wrist and she looked down. Her bracelet on her right wrist was vibrating up a storm. She quietly pressed the center of the largest coin with the solar system symbol on it, looked over at the group of guys and sighed with relief. She nodded to Austin, who looked at her confused while the music ended. Just as the dance instructor was about to talk, Noelle stood up and raised her hand.

"Um, Mrs. Harper?"

* * *

Rini let out a giggle as she walked down the silent corridor. The orchestra music behind her faded into the background as she opened a door on her left and was greeted by fresh air. The sun shown brightly as she walked through the outside courtyard and towards the garden. Nobody else was in the courtyard except for the pink haired girl and she let out a huge smile. However, the happiness was shattered like a car going through a plate glass window as a boom was heard in front of her. Yellow smoke billowed up from behind the stone wall that surrounded the castle and it's grounds and Rini sighed in annoyance. Once again, she kicked off her high heal shoes and started running, lifting up the hem of her white and gold dress for more speed. She reached the gate and sighed again.

"Are you guys useless or what?" she asked the two unconscious guards who laid sprawled on the ground. Rini covered her mouth with her arm and pushed the gate open just enough to slip through. Through the honey colored smoke, Rini could see the sun prince Adam along with about five ghost men and a large orange and yellow dragon. Rini slipped back to the other side of the wall before she pulled out her locket and looked around. The guards were nowhere in sight. '_Maybe they're on a coffee break?_' She asked herself with a shrug and raised the locket into the air.

"MOON-" she started but froze. '_That was close. Almost called out the wrong transformation._' Rini cleared hear throat and started again. "MILKY WAY COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" in a burst of lavender light, her pink hair shortened and her princess dress pixilated into the lavender sailor fuku. As soon as Rini's Sailor Milky Way was standing in the young girl's place, she pulled out her communicator bracelet and pressed the beeper. There was a slight click with conferment and Milky Way pulled out her overly futuristic gun. She jumped onto to the top of the wall and pointed at a ghost man. She aimed through the smoke that was starting to billow around her ankles and fired with a shout "**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" she fired off several cylinder shaped bullets, turning the ghost men into more smoke before anyone could know what was happening. Once all of the ghost army was gone in one attack, Milky Way blew on her gun with a smile.

"Trying to get the moon princess again huh?" she asked the sun prince, an evil look in both of their eyes. Adam glared at her fiercely before he said "You! You destroyed my army!"

"Um, my name is Sailor Milky Way, not 'you' or anything else. Also, if you don't want to end up like your army there, I would suggest you take fluffy with you and get off this planet right now." The dragon roared and a smile ball of flame stuck to its tongue. Adam smirked while a portal with yellow fire surrounding it appeared behind it.

"I hope your friends are nearby, because otherwise you'd better run." He said, stepping back into the portal. The dragon roared again once he was gone. Milky Way couldn't help herself from gulping as the flame inside the dragon's mouth grew. The lavender Senshi grabbed the silver winged necklace that swung around her neck as a tingling sensation started on her shoulder blades. With a poof sound, a pair of white wings burst from her back in a mass of flourish and sparkles. She beat them once and was up in the air as the dragon turned into a flamethrower. The fire nearly missed her ankles as she floated up in the air while she aimed her gun at the creature.

"**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" she shouted again. She fired off several attacks at the dragon's head and belly. It howled with both pain and annoyance. Sailor Milky Way fired off more energy blasts as she desperately thought '_Solar System, where are you? I could use some help! _' the lavender Senshi did a back flip to dodge another burst of fire while in the air as a glint of gold caught her eye.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" shouted Sailor System as she flew over the creature. The dragon growled out in sudden shock as the gold Senshi flew high into the air, becoming a black shape against the sun. The wings on her back burst into hundreds of feathers and she plummeted downwards like a meteorite. Milky Way gasped as Solar System Knight floated next to her, his own wings shinning in the sun.

"Don't worry." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. "She's just going to kick him."

"I see." Said the lavender Senshi, a smile crawling onto her face. The two watched as the gold Senshi planted her foot on the dragon between the eyes, her force bone shattering. The dragon roared out in both surprise and pain before Solar System did a back flip. Solar System Knight caught her as the creature staggered back. Sailor Solar System let a goofy grin cross her face and did a thumbs up.

"Okay MW." She said "Go a head and do your thing." The lavender Senshi nodded and put her hands into the air like Goku from DBZ. An orb of spinning lavender and magenta energy formed in her hands before she shouted "**MILKY WAY SPIRALING SPHERE!**" she released the energy and the three watched as it hit the dragon. The creature roared out once more before turned into a pillar of honey colored smoke. The two Senshi gave each other high fives while Solar System Knight just smiled.

"All right! We did it!" shouted the gold Senshi with another of her goofy smiles. Milky Way laughed and said "I was starting to get worried about you not showing up."

"Well, I had to make an excuse for Mrs. Harper. She is one strict person."

"Very." Agreed Solar System Knight with a nod.

"Well then," said Milky Way turning to the large white castle. "Should we go back now?" Solar System nodded to her knight and he tossed her into the air. A pair or wings burst from her back with glitter and she said, "let's race." She flew past the other two in a blur and the lavender Senshi laughed as she fallowed. Solar System Knight just smiled at them and flew after them, his body turning into a blur like the other two.

* * *

Cassandra smiled to herself as she stood in the off white room that she was "borrowing." She removed her glamour spell and drew a circle on the wall inside her closet with her finger. A yellow line fallowed her index finger and when she completed the circle, it glowed. The wall inside it burst with white light, blinding the sun princesses momentarily. Her older brother's face appeared in the small circle in the wall, smiling just as she was.

"Hello Cassandra." He said.

"Hello Adam. Did you get the information?" she said in response. The sun prince nodded and said "Yes, it seems the guards are powerless to our honey smoke. However it seems the angels are immune to it."

"That is very strange." Said Cassandra. "Maybe you should have the alchemists create a new kind of smoke bomb."

"That might work. So…how are things going on your side?" Cassandra flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smile and said "The preparations for the coronation and birthday ball are going well underway. However it seems that Princess Emilia is constantly guarded by her guards. I did find out something though I think you might find interesting."

"What would that be Cassie?" said Adam with a mischievous smile. A vein popped in the sun princess's head as she shouted "You know I hate that nickname!"

"I know, just couldn't help it. Okay what did you find out." Cassandra took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she said "It seems the Orion princesses, Noelle and Rini, have some military training. They outfought those earth bandits that you sent to test the guards." Adam's face was full of shock as he was quiet for a moment. He cleared his throat and said "That _is_ very interesting. Maybe we can use this to our advantage." There was a knock on the bedroom's door and Cassandra gasped.

"Be right there!" she called in a sing song voice. She turned back to her brother and said "I've got to go brother."

"Okay. Keep up your good work. You know how father will react when he finds out you're doing this." The hole in the wall burst with light again and then it was gone. Cassandra raised her hand over her head and snapped her fingers. There was a shimmer in the air around her and she turned back into one of the visiting princesses. She then walked over to the door, opened it and said "Yes?"

"Your highness, Princess Emilia was hopping that all of her friends would meet her in the throne room before diner to make plans for the ball." Said a page. The princess smiled and said "Of course. Show me the way." The short man nodded and lead Cassandra to the others in the throne room.

* * *

**PREVIEW:_ chapter VIII: The Book Of Knowledge. _**

**_Remember, if you have any questions about the story or any thing else that I could anwer, just leave it in the reviews or e-mail me and I'll answer it in "The Cast II!" _**


	8. The Book of Knowlege

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

Time Travel Mission  
Chapter VIII: The Book of Knowledge

"Rini, can you get that?" shouted Noelle from the restroom of the room they both shared. The pink haired girl let out a soft sigh while she put her reading book down and said "Sure." She jumped off her bed while there was another knock and she shouted "Coming!" Waiting for her at the door was Renee caring a large rust red hard cover book. She smiled as she hugged it to her chest and said "Hello Rini. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure Renee." Said Rini, opening the door wider to let the Jupiter princess in. "Noelle! Renee's here."

"Hi Renee. What's up?" called Noelle, sticking her head out of the bathroom. Her face was covered with white cream and her apple red hair was piled on top of her head. The red head noticed the princess biting her lip to keep from laughing and smiled herself. She stuck her head back inside the bathroom and said "I'll be right there." Rini and Renee sat on one of the beds while both Diana and Mika meowed in response. The Jupiter princess dropped the book on the bed and picked up the Siamese cat. She gently held Mika to her shoulder and the kitten almost immediately started purring while Renee started stroking her back. Noelle walked back out of the bathroom, her face clean and said "Sorry if I looked weird. That cream helps keep my face moisturized."

"Did you by that at an apothecary?" asked the Jupiter princess. "Or a salesman?" Noelle plopped herself onto the bed with a giggle and said "No. I buy it at the market on Orion. Orion is a bit…different than the other planets."

"I see. Maybe I'll order some for myself sometime." Mika meowed happily while Diana crawled on top of Rini's lap, asleep instantly as the pink haired girl said "So, what's the cause for the visit?" Renee handed the large book to Noelle with her free hand and said "Well, since Emilia wants her ball's theme to be fairytale, I was doing research for the cloths and I found something interesting." She asked the red head to open the book to a specific page and pointed to the large picture on it with a small amount of text underneath it. "Is this what the angel's looked like?" Rini leaned in closer to Noelle and took a good long look. The page was faded to a slight yellow while the picture it self was faded. In it was two young girls with gleaming white wings. What got the two girls the most was that they were wearing sailor fukus, one dark blue and one blackish blue. The one who had the dark blue held a mirror to her chest while the other held a staff with a globe on top. The girl's recognized the one with the staff as Sailor Pluto and the other was Sailor Neptune.

"_In the picture above,_" read Noelle from the page. "_Two angels from the outer planets are depicted here. Their job is to protect the princesses of the planets, especially the moon princess._" The red head looked over at her friend while Rini said "Yes, this is what they looked like, only they had different colors."

"Yeah," said Rini. "One had a light purple color and the other was wearing gold."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?" asked Noelle, her hands shaking slightly. Renee gently moved the now sleeping Mika to the bed next to her before she said "I was thinking of having a few of the slaves dress up like the angels for the coronation ball. They can stand outside the gate and doors and make it look like we have a strong guard. Maybe that way, the sun people will think twice about attacking." Noelle closed the book with a soft slam and sighed quietly to herself.

"I like that idea. Do you think Queen Nana will like it?" she said.

"I hope so. I don't want anything to happen to Emilia."

"I hope the sun people don't plan anything in two days. I'm getting sick of all this." said Rini, stroking Diana slowly.

"Me neither. Well, I'd better get going. Thanks for the help Rini, Noelle." Renee stood up off the bed and left the room while the other two watched in silence. The red head put the book on the nightstand next to the bed and petted her kitten awake.

"Mika," she said, sounding serious. "Were there Senshi in the 16th century?" the cat stretched herself with a yawn and said "Not as far as I know. Do you want to ask Sailor Pluto or Milky Way?"

"We can talk to them?" said Rini, her voice full of a slight hope. She did miss talking to her friends and mother. The cat nodded and said "Yeah, just get the Luna-P you have." Noelle jumped off the bed and dove underneath it. With a swift movement, she came out the other side with a round ball clasped in her hands and stood up. Rini snickered to herself while Noelle brushed a slight amount of dust from her dress and bounced the Luna-P on the ground a couple of times.

"Transform!" she said with a smile and demanding voice. There was a poof and some pink smoke before a large floating TV with cat ears on top appeared.

"Sweet." Said Rini, moving to the edge of the bed. Diana meowed in protest but woke up and sat next to Mika on the bed. Noelle pressed the "on" button and sat next to her friends while saying "Trista, Sailor Milky Way, are you there?" the screen turned to static while a voice was heard over it, disoriented.

"This…Trista…" There was a couple of banging sounds and the screen cleared, Trista's caring face filling the large screen.

"Hello girls." She said. The two Senshi said hello back and Trista's face turned serious. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine. We just have a question." Said Rini.

"What is it?"

"Were there any Senshi here in the 16th century?" the Senshi of time and space remained quiet for a minute before she said "Yes, but only four, the outers. Their job was to keep any invaders from the other galaxies out. Why do you ask?" Noelle and Rini rubbed the back of their head's in sheepish unison while Diana said "Well, the other princesses think that Solar System and Rini's Milky Way are angels so one of them did some research. The Jupiter princess found a book with info on the outers and they got a little worried."

"I see. Don't worry you two, things will be just fine. As long as you two keep Emilia safe and your identities hidden, no one will ever be the wiser. So otherwise, how are things?"

"They're good. We've had…four attacks so far." Said Noelle, counting on her fingers. " But don't worry. We've taken care of them. The dancing teacher is rough though."

"Yeah, no kidding. To fight a dragon yesterday, She made Noelle had to do a solo in front of the other princesses before she could help me." Said Rini with a smile. Trista smiled as well and said "And how is Austin?"

"He's fine. He's a great actor."

"How so?" Trista's face looked confused at the comment so Mika said "He's been sticking to the girls like white on rice, "guarding" them. I think he just want to hang around seven pretty girls." Noelle whacked her cat on the head, her cheeks turning the same shade of color as her hair and said "He does not. They're all to old for him anyway." Both Trista and Rini burst out laughing while Noelle's face turned back to normal, Mika rubbed her head and Diana made a face that said "You-shouldn't-have-done-that-you-naïve-cat!" There was a banging sound on the door and a man's voice came from the other end.

"Light's out your highnesses. It's time for bed."

"Okay." Said Rini, her laughing still slipping in the sentence slightly.

"Okay girls," said Trista, a smile still on her face. "I'll let you two get to sleep. Call us if you need some advice or help. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Trista." Said the others in unison as the screen went black. There was another poof and more smoke as the Tv turned back to it's normal Luna-P state and slid itself underneath the bed. Noelle stood up and blew out the candles that lit up the room while Rini crawled underneath her sheets. Noelle silently walked to her bed and crawled in herself before she said "G'night Rini."

"Night Noelle." Said Rini, sleep already seeping into her.

* * *

Trista smiled to herself as her white Luna-P turned back into normal from the TV it took shape of a few moments ago. She was glad things were going fine for Rini and Noelle. Sure, she wasn't too thrilled about the fights, but was glad that the two girls were taking care of themselves. Maybe they wouldn't have to go to plan B after all. The Senshi of time stood up from her red couch that sat in the blackness of her home in the time line and unhooked one of the keys from her belt. She took a few steps and pointed the key into the blackness in front of her. she turned it 90 degrees counterclockwise when her name was called from behind. Trista turned around, leaving the key to float in the empty space as the Real Milky Way ran towards her, books and scrolls streaming behind her.

"Sailor Milky Way, what is it?" she asked. The blond and lavender Senshi stopped and took deep gulps of air as soon as she reached the other Senshi before saying anything.

"Sailor Pluto," she started but stopped to take in more air. Boy, was she out of shape. "I was looking over the information we had on the war and I found something has changed."

"What has changed?" asked Trista, nervousness deep in her voice. The lavender Senshi dropped all of her material except for a scroll that clung to her right arm and said "It's about the Sun Princess, Cassandra. It seems that she kills Emilia two days before the ball, not her father on the original date. Also, Noelle and Rini are now in the scrolls until the ball. It says that they will die due to an attack at the ball, along with the mercury, Venus, and Jupiter princesses." Trista forced her gasp that was near the surface down and concentrated to keep a calm expression plastered on her face. "What do you wish me to do Trista?"

"Keep an eye on the documents still and let me know if anything else changes. I'm going to talk to Serena and the others to let them know and come up with an Idea. Oh! Can you also call Austin and tell him of these turn of events? I think only he should know about Rini and Noelle."

"Good Idea. We don't want them worrying about them."

"Correct. Now go." Sailor Milky Way picked up her resource material and turned around while Trista turned to the key still floating in the empty space. She pulled it sharply and a door shaped opening appeared in the blackness. On the other side was the still-in-construction Crystal Tokyo. Trista took a deep breath and stepped through the opening, closing the door behind her.

* * *

'_Where is that freaking kitchen?!_' Noelle asked herself as she stepped quietly down the dark hallway. '_All I wanted was a drink of water and maybe something to eat. Why is it so hard to even do that?_' the red head gently touched the wall next to her with her fingertips as she continued to step down the hallway. As soon as she felt empty space under her hand, she froze in step and whispered "Mika, which way do we go next?" The Siamese cat looked both ways in the fork of the hallway before saying "right, Noelle." The red head nodded and turned, still keeping close to the wall.

"There's a door up ahead. I think it's the kitchen."

"Okay." Noelle took a few more steps in the near pitch-black darkness until she hit a cold metal door. She let out a yelp in surprise and rubbed her nose while Mika said "There's the door."

"Gee, thanks." Said Noelle, sarcasm deep in her voice. The Siamese cat snickered to herself while the red head felt her hand around the cold steel of the door. As soon as she felt the round knob, she turned it until there was a click, loud in the silence. She swung the door open enough to let herself and the kitten in and took three tentative steps inside. The cold tile felt slightly rough underneath her bare feet compared to the wooden floor she was just on. Noelle felt the ledge of the counter and a small paper square underneath her hands.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it up for the cat.

"It's matches. That version is like the prototype to the book of matches you're used to." The red head tore off a piece of the paper square and felt the rough spot on top. She shoved it to the counter and flicked her wrist. The match piece burst to life, nearly blinding Noelle. After blinking her eyes a few times, she found a candle and lit it. She blew the match out and lifted the candle high into the air. She found the water pump and a glass cup next to it quickly. She filled up the cup and took a good gulp of the clean water. She filled it up again, but only took a small sip, her thirst quenched.

"Are you hungry Mika?" she asked the kitten. Mika smiled like she just caught the yellow canary that hung by the ceiling and said "Yeah! How about some tuna?" Noelle walked over to the small wooden icebox and lifted the top off. She looked inside and said "No tuna, but is cod okay?"

"Anything as long as it's fish." Noelle chuckled to herself as she pinched off a piece of the white fish with her fingers. She tossed it over her shoulder and listened as Mika jumped into the air and caught it with her mouth. She munched noisily while Noelle dug deeper into the icebox. She pulled out a large bunch of grapes and ripped off three. She popped all of them into her mouth and chewed while Mika said "can I have more?"

"No." said Noelle, swallowing. "I don't want you to become a pillow that eats."

"Okay." Noelle closed up the rudimentary refrigerator and picked up he cup once again. She started to take another ship when she gulped in surprise. Mika watched in shock as the area around the red head's abdomen went in and Noelle gulped again. Someone had punched her.

* * *

**It took me so long to type up this chapter! Not because I was having writers block (but I was having a little) but because my cat, who's only a year old, kept wanting to help me. She would walk over the keyboard making sentences like: "anyth2034rawer345eqte as daldkfaadlfkqjewoir fish." Or she would attack the cable that hung next to me from my head set. Oh well. Anyway, sorry if this is boring compared to VGA but don't worry, things will pick up soon! Well, I'll see yawl next time in chapter VIX: _Senshi, sun people and the bogyman, oh my!_**


	9. Senshi, Sun people, and BogymenOh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel mission  
Chapter IX: Senshi, Sun People and Bogymen, Oh my!**

Noelle spat out the water she had been drinking while slamming the cup on the counter next to her. With her other hand, she held her stomach while trying to get the air back into her lungs.

"Noel-Chan! Are you okay? Noel-Chan!" shouted Mika, hopping up on the counter. The red head nodded and looked around. Her emerald eyes found nothing in the small light of the kitchen while the sudden pain subsided. She bent back up into a standing position as laughing filled the silence. Mika's claws scratched against the wooden counter with a slight sound while Noelle spread out her legs and brought up her arms.

"Silly little Orion princess…" said the strange voice. The red head turned towards the direction of the voice, closer to the icebox while it chuckled again. "You can't fight us. You can't even see us." Noelle gasped as her arms were pulled behind her sharply and she was shoved to the ground with an unknown force. The red haired girl turned her head to the side while the voice whispered in her hear "now scream like the good little bait you are." Noelle grunted in response and tried to force herself up. The strange force knocked her back down harder, blood running down her forehead where it collided with the tile floor. Mika hissed while on the counter and sprang. She landed on the space on top of Noelle and dug her claws into something the consistency of flesh. There was a scream of pain from the unknown entity as it let go of Noelle and flung the cat off it. Mika landed on her feet next to the door while Noelle jumped up. She punched the open air in front of her, felt an impact as she heard another shout of pain and ran to the door. Noelle let Mika ran through it before she shut the door and started to run down the dark hallway. Footsteps were heard in pursuit behind them the speed intensifying like the senshi of orion and her mentor.

"What the hell is going on?" said Noelle to herself more than anyone else.

"How should I know?" said Mika, answering the rhetorical question. The two turned a random corner as the footsteps continued. A door came into the kitten's view and she said "Noelle, a door."

"Got it." Said the red head. She froze at the door, flung it open and shoved both herself and the cat inside. The footsteps ran passed the door while the two took large breaths. Things remained quiet while the red head touched the other side of the wall, revealing a closet and whispered, "Do you think it was the sun people?"

"Maybe. But that voice sounded like a girl to me." Noelle turned her ear to the door, resting against it and quietly said "Maybe it's the sun princess. She was strong too."

"Are you okay?" the Senshi of the solar system touched her head where the blood was running darkly down with her fingertips and said "Yeah, I'll be fine. I've had worse." the footsteps came back and the two froze. Another set came from another directions and both Noelle and Mika held their breath.

"Princess Cassandra, I could not find the Orion princess anywhere." Said a male voice. The red head in question recognized it as one of the generals Adam used in a previous battle.

"That's fine. She's probably scared stiff right now and hiding under her bed or something." Said a second voice, a girl's. This one Noelle didn't recognize at all. "Let's just concentrate on getting the princess. If our timing is right, we can kill her while she's still asleep."

"But your highness, I thought you and Adam wanted to make her suffer as much as possible. Killing her while she sleeps makes it easier on her."

"It's easer on us to. Also, we can put the blame on someone else."

"I think being around them disguised as one of the princesses has made you soft Princess Cassandra."

"I didn't ask for your thoughts. Now move out!" the foot steps faded away and Noelle released her held breath. There's been a spy in their group for how long? Noelle felt her hands go clammy as Mika said "What are we going to do?" the Senshi of the solar system whipped her hands on the flannel nightgown she was wearing and took a deep inhale through her nose. She let it out and whispered "Mika, can you go get Rini and bring her to Princess Emilia's room?"

"You got it. Are you going to transform?"

"Yep. Oh, and remind Rini to wear her visor. It seems the troops are invisible again." Mika took a step back inside the closet that they were hiding in while Noelle fished her locket from her nightgown. She raised it as far as she could with the low ceiling and whispered/shouted "SOLAR SYSTEM COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" Mika covered her eyes with one of her paws as the gold light surrounded Noelle. Soon, Sailor Solar System slowly opened the closet door and said "Go!" Mika sprinted out of the closet and headed back towards where they ran while the Senshi pressed the gold stud earring on her right ear. A translucent gold visor swished over her green eyes to her other ear and the darkness lit up with gold light. Sailor Solar System ran out of the small room and down a hall, going the opposite direction than her cat. She increased her speed to a sprint until she spotted the army of invisible sun troops. There was about 20 of them, all fallowing a young woman with her long blond hair down and full of volume to a room at the end of the hallway. Thinking quickly, Solar System grabbed her locket on her front bow and disappeared with a fitz sound. Her body reappeared at the door in front of Princess Cassandra and put her hands on her hips.

"Not so fast." She said, demanding them to stop. "Don't you know this is a no sneaking-around-and-killing-helpless-princesses-zone?"

"Stay out of our way angel, or we will be forced to kill you." Said Cassandra, her blue eyes showing the venom that matched her voice. The gold Senshi just smirked and waved one of her hands to say "come closer why don'tcha?"

"We'll see about that." She said. The sun princess stepped back and said "troops! have at her!" the first members of the invisible army lunged forward, dog pilling the gold Senshi. Under the mass of bodies, Sailor Solar System pulled out her whip and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH!**" her gold energy whip wound itself around the bodies on top of her and flung them off. They slammed into the wall and disappeared in a puff of bright yellow smoke. The gold Senshi jumped off the ground and flicked her wrist. The whip went around a few more ghost men before she flung them into the wall as well. Cassandra coughed lightly from the sudden increase of smoke and shouted "Go!" Sailor Solar System pulled out her other attack wand and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" The blinding glitter spiraled out of her wand and the ghost men froze where they stood, clawing at their eyes to get the powder out. Solar System smirked at herself as the door slowly opened behind her. However at the sound, she forced that smirk back down where it came from.

"What's going on? What's all that noise?" asked Princess Emilia, rubbing her blue eyes. As soon as she saw Sailor Solar System in front of her, poised for fight, her eyes grew and she quickly turned her head back and forth.

"Who's attacking?" she asked in a quiet whisper, not seeing anything.

"The sun troops again." Said Solar System flatly. "But I've got it taken care of. Please stay inside until it's safe." Emilia nodded and closed the door behind her. Cassandra yelled out in annoyance and shouted, "That's our chance! Get the moon princess!" the troops, being able to see once more, burst into action. The gold Senshi backed up until her back was on the door, shutting it the last millimeters and pulled out her whip again.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH!**" she called out once again. This time the ghost men dodged the energy rope and pinned her to the wall by her arms and legs. The gold Senshi gulped loudly as she moved her wrist slightly. The whip cleared her right side, freeing her attacking arm. Footsteps were heard in the distance and Sailor Solar System smiled a small smile to herself. She tried to kick off one of the other ghost men as some tied to pry to door open from behind her. She heard Emilia whimper from behind it and said "Just stay calm your highness."

"**MILKY WAY LIGHT BLAST!**" came an unexpected shout. Several cylinder shaped lavender energy attacks flew from the darkness down the hall, hitting the ghost men who had the gold Senshi pinned to the wall. Sailor Milky Way ran up to the group, fallowed by Mika, out of breath. Solar System kicked the army men who were trying to get the door open next to her and said "Your aim is getting good MW. Though, that one was a little close."

"Sorry SS. Had to get it close." Said the lavender Senshi with a smirk of her own. The sun princess growled like an angry jungle cat and commanded, "Get them! As soon as they're dead than we can get the princess." The remaining five ghost men nodded in agreement and lunged at the two Senshi. Without skipping a beat, the two turned the last guys into yellow smoke, then crossed their arms over their chests and glared at the sun princess. Cassandra pulled out a small yellow egg from her pocket and said "I will not loose. Even if it's to angels." She threw the egg on the ground and there was more smoke. A roar entered their ears and Cassandra smiled.

"Lets see how you two deal with a monster." Cassandra took a few steps back and disappeared in the darkness. The smoke cleared while Solar System and Milky Way gasped in surprise. The monster was a huge two-headed snake with a pit bull body. The two heads let it's two-pronged tongues slither out and the gold Senshi mumbled "I hate reptiles."

"Well," said Milky Way, pointing her gun at the creature. "let's hurry up and get this over with."

"I need a vacation." Said Solar System, pulling out her whip. The lavender Senshi only nodded as the energy blasts pumped out of her gun with quick precision. The two-headed monster hissed out once the attack hit it and Solar System tangled her whip around it's necks. She yanked it downwards, crouching to the floor in the process and it chocked out a hiss. Magenta and lavender energy formed around Milky Way's arms until it pooled and collected in the palms of her hands.

"Any day now." Said Noelle, straining to keep the monster down with her whip.

"Okay all ready!" said the Senshi in response. She put her hands together, creating a sphere and shouted "**MILKY WAY SPIRALING SPHERE!**" She released the orb of energy from her hands while Solar System scoffed "it's 'bout time."

"Shut it." Said Milky Way back as the attack hit the monster. It growled and hissed in sudden shocking pain before it turned back into the yellow smoke the two Senshi were accustomed to. As soon it was clear, their eyes scanned the darkness through their visors, but didn't see the sun princess anywhere.

"Cassandra must have ran." Said Milky Way. The gold Senshi made her whip disappear and stood up before she said "I found out she's been disguising herself as one of the planet's princesses."

"What?" said MW, surprised? "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I heard her say it before I transformed." The red haired sailor turned around and knocked on the door of the moon princess's room softly. "Princess Emilia, are you okay in there?" the door slowly creaked open, making the two Senshi to move away slightly and the moon princess stuck her head out. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from the crying in fear she was obviously doing.

"Is it safe?" she asked in a shaky voice. The two Senshi let out reassuring smiles and the magenta one said "Yes, things are fine now." The princess opened the door more and jumped at them. She hugged both Senshi tightly while more tears streamed down her face.

"I was so scared!" she whispered. Solar System eyed her partner as Milky Way patted the princess on the shoulder and said "There there, it's all right."

"Maybe you should stay in a friend's room for the night, just in case." Said Solar System.

"Good idea. Would you like us to escort you princess?" chimed in Milky Way.

"No, thank you." Said Emilia, getting back her princess manner. She stopped hugging the two, fixed her dress and said "You two have done so much for me already. I can't let you do more than needed. Besides, a friends room is just down the hall."

"Okay. Goodnight Princess Emilia." The two Senshi took a few steps back and disappeared with a fizz sound. Mika quietly ran down the hallway and smiled to herself as a light flashed underneath one of the doors. As soon as she reached the door, she scratched at it and it opened. Noelle picked her up and whispered "you did great Mika."

"Thanks." Whispered the cat back as footsteps filled the silence. The red head put the cat down and let out a loud actor yawn.

"Do you see anything?" Rini staged whispered from her bed as she crawled in.

"Nope, but I hear someone's coming." The red head said back. "Hello? Who's there!" the footsteps stopped and Emilia's weak voice said "It's me Noelle."

"Hold on a second." Said Noelle. She leaned back into the room and plucked a candle from the wall. She lit it with a match piece and held it out into the hall. She let out a fake gasp and said "Oh my gods. Are you okay Emilia?"

"No!" said the moon princess, filling the gap between them in the dark hallway. She hugged Noelle underneath the arms like a small child while the red head held her with her one free hand. "What happened?" the princesses explained everything to her from her point of view. Noelle just nodded and gasped at the correct points while Rini walked over to the door, rubbing her ruby eyes.

"Would you like to stay with us for the rest of the night?" asked the pink haired girl once the story was done. Emilia just nodded and stood up. The three girls walked into the room and the two cats meowed. Noelle pulled the covers of her bed back and said "here Emilia. You can use my bed."

"Are you sure Noelle?" the moon princess asked in wonder.

"Sure sure. Rini doesn't mind sharing. Do you?"

"Nope." Said the pink haired girl in response. The moon princess let a small shaky smile cross her face and she said "Thank you."

"No trouble." Noelle walked over to Rini's bed and pushed her over. She put the candle in a spare holder and said "Good night."

"Good night. And thank you." Said Emilia.

"Your welcome." Noelle blew on the candle, the flame flickering off and plunging the room back into darkness. Soon the sounds of Emilia's deep breathing was heard in the silence. Rini gently elbowed the red haired girl and whispered so quiet that Noelle had to concentrate to hear, "Noelle, you might want to take care of that cut on your forehead."

"Oh, yeah, that." Noelle whispered back. she pushed her bangs away slightly and felt the scab forming from her collision on the tile floor in the kitchen. "at least my hair covered it." Rini let out a yawn and said "Tell me what happened tomorrorw, okay?"

"Sure sure."

* * *

"Sailor Pluto! History has changed again!" shouted the real Milky Way as she ran through the emptiness of time. The Senshi of time smiled as her partner approached and said "How so?" She personally hoped that it was good news, but knowing her luck, it wasn't. the magenta and lavender Senshi stopped running and pointed to a scroll she was caring. "Emilia didn't die at the sooner date. But it went back to the older date. Also, the sun princess Cassandra is no longer the killer, but the sun prince Adam instead."

"What about Rini and Noelle? Will they survive the ball?"

"As of now, Noelle will still die. But now Rini will remain alive. It's very strange." Sailor Pluto took a deep breath through her nose as her mind tried to calm itself. Well, she was half right. If things like this continued, than the two Senshi in the past were going to be in deep trouble.

"Did you inform Austin?" she asked after a couple of minutes. Milky Way nodded. "He didn't take the news lightly. He told me he's going to keep a closer eye on both of them from now on. He knows it's his job to keep them safe in the past. I just wish we could help him. What did the others say at the meeting today?"

"Everyone agreed with me that this turn of events is not good. Queen Serenity has decided to not do anything until tomorrow night. If things don't change by then, then she will execute plan B. The Sailors in question are being briefed as we speak in preparation."

"Do you want me to prepare myself as well Sailor Pluto?"

"Yes, that would be a good Idea. But still watch the history blocks. We don't want anything to slip through."

"Roger." Milky Way ran away from the Senshi of the time gates while she turned back to the mirror she was watching. Pluto crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Serena, then Rini disappeared like computer data in the mirror. She sighed and shook her head. '_We can't loose this battle. To many lives are at stake._' She thought as she waved her gloved hand over the mirror. It disappeared in a shimmer of light waves before Pluto turned around and walked back to her couch to sit and think.

* * *

**Wow, that was intense. I hope that helped with the action just a bit. I wanted this chapter to be full of it to make up for the slower chapters before hand. It's tough trying to write several stories at once, plus school and work! I'm sure glad I have today off though. Well, I'll se you readers in chapter X: _The kidnapping, sort of…_**


	10. A Kidnapping,sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean.

**Time Travel Mission  
Capter X: The kidnapping, Sort of…**

Adam was deep in thought as he paced on a small sheet of natural sun rock. How should he attack the moon palace that night? Should he just go old school and burst through the door and kill everyone except his sister? Or maybe he should sneak in like a ninja and kill only the princess while she was alone? The sun prince continued to ponder these ideas as his father and a general walked up to him.

"Still thinking of plans son?" asked the sun king in his deep voice. Adam stopped pacing and turned backwards to look at the two men. He cleared his throat and said "Yes father. Cassandra just gave me some more news about the palace so I'm trying to figure out the best way to attack."

"That's very military of you, my son. Tell me, will you be ready for tonight?"

"Of course father. In fact, General, start rallying the troops. I want everyone ready by the time we attack." The general saluted with a "Yes your Highness!" and marched away. Adam smiled at himself and turned back to his father.

"Don't worry a thing father. As soon as we have the princess, we'll kill her instantly. Than the silver crystal will go to you." King Johnathan whacked his son sharply on the head and said "Don't you remember Adam? You are supposed to bring the moon princess to me. Then We'll hold her hostage until we get the crystal. Then we kill them."

"Your correct father. I was getting ahead of myself. I'll have to remind the other men of that though. it seems that almost everyone is anxious to fight." The sun king smiled awkwardly at his favorite child and said "Do what you must."

"Father," asked Adam attentively. "What do you wish we do with the other princesses from the other planets?" King Johnathan thought for a few moments, his hand resting on his still shorter son before carefully answering.

"That is up to you son. You can take them prisoner if you wish, but the only one that matters is the moon princess. If it makes it easier, just kill them."

"Yes father."

* * *

Cassandra fell to the floor of her borrowed closet in sudden pain and angst. Her hands were high up on the wall where she drew the circle and talked to her brother. She was looking down at the hardwood floor and saw droplets of water splashing on it with soft plumps. She removed one of her hands from the wall and touched her blue eyes. Why was she crying? Who's side was she on? Cassandra knew that she loved her brother, and wanted to prove to her never appreciating father that she was as strong as Adam, but her chest wouldn't stop hurting when she was talking to her brother about their plans for the night. Was what that ghost general said about her becoming soft for the other princesses true? It was a fact that she was beginning to like them, worry about them when something happened. But this was war and she knew her own side. Didn't she? Cassandra tried to wipe the tears away but more just filled their place in her eyes. The blond sun princess removed her other hand from the wall and hugged her self, giving up on trying not to cry. She knew they would die soon enough. Cassandra thought of all six of the princesses she had gotten to know the past few days. Serious and emotional Emilia, Funny and clownish Natasha, even the grown up Noelle and Rini. She gotten to know them all, not just as the princesses of their own planets, but as the individuals they were. Thinking this, more tears streamed down her face and the pain in her heart increased. She argued with herself that what she was doing was right, that the sun people should have the silver imperium crystal and not the moon people. But in her subconscious, she knew it was already lost. All of the princesses, even the one she was pretending to be, even though she's never _actually_ met her before, had become her friends. Heck, even Austin the guard and the princes were her friends. What was she going to do?

Cassandra remained quiet for a few short minutes, letting the tears fall until the ache was gone. Once her tears were dried, Cassandra sat with her face to the wall, holding herself to keep her conflicting sides together. When she knew it was safe to leave, the sun princess stood up slowly, her hand on the wall for suport. She picked up the beautiful gown that she decided for the ball and got dressed. When she was done tying on her sandals, she raised one hand shakily in the air and snapped her fingers. The air around her wavered as her distinguishing looks morphed into someone else's. She then took slow steps out of the walk in closet and left the room for the last time. She knew what side she was one and who to fight.

* * *

The day had finally arrived. The coronation and birthday ball. All the preparations had been done early so the girls and servants had a few minutes to get their outfits for the special day together. Noelle hummed to herself as she skimmed the closet full of dresses, still unsure of what to wear. Rini played with her long pink hair at the vanity mirror while Noelle hummed.

"Will you just pick something! You're almost as bad as Mina or Melody." Said Rini, getting annoied at her friend's antics.

"Give me a break Rini! I'm not as naturally pretty as you are. Besides, I want a dress that's not to showy or to plain. Something that will allow movement but doesn't make me look like a grapefruit."

"You are so picky Noelle." Rini chuckled to herself as she let the hair she piled to her head fall downwards. She sighed as she picked up the brush and started combing it. '_I wish I could do my old style. I sort of miss the meatballs._' She thought sadly as Noelle said "ah-ha! Bingo!" there was a sound of cloth rustling as the red head pulled the dress from the closet and walked out with it in front of her.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile. The dress was a strapless white gown with lace and gold ribbon around the waist. The ribbon went around the back to be tied in a bow while flecks of gold glitter sprinkled around the outer layer of the lace that went around the white cloth below the waist. Rini smiled at it and said "That's perfect."

"Do you think Austin will like it?"

"Yeah! Of course, he will. Why, are you gonna try to flirt at the ball tonight?" Noelle's face turned as red as her hair while she answered with an angry "No! I just want to look pretty that's all." Mika and Diana laughed quietly to themselves while Rini just shook her head. She knew the answer under the answer, but she was smart enough to keep it quiet. She'd let Noelle and Austin figure it out. Noelle quickly changed into the dress and grabbed her dancing sandals. She laced them on and pulled her hair out of it's traditional pigtails. She stole the brush from Rini, who still had it in her hand and started to untangle the red locks.

"Should I leave it down or up?" she asked herself. She looked in the mirror at herself and made a disgusted face. "Ug! I'm lousy at hair and makeup."

"That makes two of us then." Said Rini, resting her head on her hand that was propped on the vanity mirror's dresser. A knock at the door startled the girls. Carie and Renee walked in while the members of the future composed them selves once again. Both of the princesses were wearing gowns like Rini and Noelle, only in their traditional colors. Carie was wearing an orange halter top dress that shimmered as she moved while Renee was wearing a green spaghetti strapped dress that was sparking with invisible glitter and gems.

"Are you girls ready yet?" asked the Venus princess, eagerness dancing across her face.

"Almost. Just have to figure out hair and makeup." Said Rini, looking at her reflection. She made a face at herself while Carie sighed with annoyance.

"Um, Carie, why don't you go on ahead and tell the others we'll be on our way. I'll stay and help them out." said Renee, ushering out the Venus princess.

"Okay, but don't be late." Said the princess from Venus. she left the room as Renee walked over to the two girls. She smiled and said "Sorry, she's just excited."

"It's all right." Said Noelle, her turn to play with her hair. "I am too, but not in a crazy sense." Renee laughed as she picked up the comb from the table and said "True. Now hold still Rini and lets see what I can do." the pink haired girl concentraited to keep her head still while Renee started to unsnag any left over tangles. After a few attempts the princess of Jupiter decided to tie Rini's long pink hair into pigtails where her buns used to rest and tied them off with large gold bows. She left a few strands to hang around her face and curled them to finish the look. Renee quickly did her friend's makeup simply and smiled to herself.

"What do you think?" she asked. Rini did a few cute faces in the mirror before she said "I love it. It looks perfect!" '_But I still miss the buns._' she added in her mind.

"Good. Noelle, it's your turn." The red head sat perfectly still as the princess of Jupiter brushed her hair and mumbled ideas to herself. After a few minutes of thought, Renee pulled out a thick white ribbon from one of the drawers and tied it around Noelle's head. She tied it into a bow above the red head's left ear the fluffed the hair in the back. She then curled the tips inward and added a few curls to the red locks. She then did the makeup for Noelle the same as Rini and said "okay. All done. What do you think Noelle?"

"I like it." She said without hesitation. "It looks perfect."

"Thank you." Renee smiled at the two before she opened the door near her and said "Now, lets get going." The three princesses left the room and walked down the hallways until they reached the ballroom. There, they were engulfed in pastel. The ribbons, curtains, walls, food, everything was a shade of pastel. An orchestra nestled in the corner of the room, the players dressed in pastel green, were tuning their instruments while the princesses walked around, checking everything. Emilia was not there yet. Rini, Noelle and Renee started to walk towards the center of the ball room as other people fallowed in behind them. Most of them the future members didn't recognize, but a couple they did from things like history books. The gusts consisted of of a mix of members from the other planets as well as some of the moon's politicians and common folk. Everyone wanted to be at the party to get away from the war tonight. Ann and Natasha quickly grabbed the Jupiter princess and dragged her awway from Rini and Noelle, saying something about the decorations being messed up slightly. The two Orion princesses floated towards the refreshments with nothing else better to do. Carie walked up to them after a while and said "Hey girls. How are things?"

"Fine. Where's Emilia?" asked Rini. She knew that Noelle was wondering the same thing.

"You don't know?" asked the princess form Venus. "She's not supposed to come out until they announce her." the two from the future looked at her and with realization and said in unison "o-o-o-h-h-h…" Carie laughed and said "I take it this is your first coronation ball?"

"You got that right." Said Noelle. "Mine's not for another two years. Rini's is next year."

"So you're older Rini?"

"Just by a few months." Said the pink haired girl with a smile. "But our parents figured once a year is better than having one and another three or four months later."

"I see." Carie didn't ask how they were only a few months apart but the two from the future could see that she was curious. An idea hit the red haired princess like a thunder bolt and she said "You see Carie, Rini's mom died while in childbirth years ago. Her father remarried my mother, who was single with me because my father died in a battle, about a year later." Carie smiled in understanding while Rini couldn't help but wonder how Noelle was able to come up with something like that so fast.

'_Maybe she should become a writter when she get's older._' the pink haired girl thought with a smile. she imangined Noelle older, sitting at a computer typing up a random story while the orchestra dressed in pastel green slowed their last song to a stop. Everyone looked to the second door in the ballroom. It was elevated a few feet into the air with a elegant staircase leading from it to the ground. A page at the bottom of the steps and dressed in pastel blue pulled out a piece of rolled parchment paper from his coat pocket, then cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, her highness, Princess Emilia." The orchestra started to play softly as the page curled up the partchment and another page located at the top of the stirs opened the door. The princess of the moon walked out with a chorus of clapping from the crowd. She was wearing her normal princess dress while her hair was curled slightly and beads of gold pearls surrounded her buns. She had on a gold pearl bracelet on each wrist while lace trailed from her back bow as she stepped down the stairs. Everyone clapped until she was at the audience and she said "please everyone, go ahead and enjoy yourselves." The orchestra started to play more lively music once again and the princess disappeared into the crowd. Natasha walked in front of the princesses at the food table a few feet away and Carie said "I need to ask Jessica something. Be right back!" The Venus princess walked away from the two Orion's princesses and disappeared into the crowd. Rini sighed to herself as she took a deep sip of the red punch while Noelle said "Everything okay Rini?"

"Yeah." The pink haired girl answered. She tossed the small plastic cup into a small trash bin next to the table and said, "I'm going to talk to Emilia. I think she needs some advice from another moon princess right now."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, what about our cover?"

"Oh yeah, I'll just do it nonchalantly. See ya." The pink haired girl left the red head alone at the table, quickly disappearing into the crowd before the other could say anything. Noelle huffed to herself and tossed her punch cup away. She spotted Austin standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes skimming the crowd. He looked like a real guard at that moment...and boared out of his mind. Noelle smiled to herself and walked over to him, saying once she was close enough "Yo!" He looked over at the call and smiled.

"Hey Noelle. Where's Rini?" he asked, looking around. Noelle flipped her hair from her shoulder and said "Rini decided to talk to Emilia for a little bit. You know, to give her some princess-to-princess advice." The red head couldn't help but smirk to herself. Okay, she admitted that she just flirted with the hair flip, but she didn't mean it. Austin nodded at her statement and asked, "So, are you having a good time?"

"Not really. This kind of thing really isn't my forte." Austin nodded again and looked off into space.

"Are you okay Austin? You seem really distracted."

"I'm fine. Last night the real Milky Way visited me with some updates." Noelle smiled and said "Well? Don't leave me hanging Austie!"

"Don't call me that or I wont tell you."

"Sorry." The guard smiled at her with a stiffed laugh and said "She said the killer was changed and that the date was later. But she wants me to keep an eye on both you and Rini."

"Why?" the smile disappeared from his face as he looked away. Noelle put her hands on her hips, put on an tough face and said "Austin? Tell m-" the sound of glass breaking stopped her in mid sentence. Everyone in the crowd turned to the large windows and skylights as several figures climbed down to the ground on ropes or just jumped othrough the broken glass. Military men from the sun had crashed the party, no pun intended. It was not the ghost men the Senshi and Austin were used to however, but just your normal run of the mill army people from the fiery star-planet. The Orion guard jumped in front of Noelle, his sword drawn as the crowd screamed. The skylight in the middle of the ceiling shattered as someone's foot kicked it and a rope was dropped. The prince of the sun swung down and stepped onto the tile floor, his boots crunching on the broken glass. Noelle pulled out her transforming locket and said to Austin, "Go find Emilia. I'll fight off as many as I can until Rini gets here." He nodded, fighting the urge to tell her no and ran into the chaos that was created by the Sun people's arrival. Noelle quickly looked around her and saw no one was paying attention to her before she raised her locket high into the air.

"SOLAR SYSTEM COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" she shouted as gold lights spiraled from her locket. Her dress morphed into her gold and peach fuku while her hair was put into it's more traditional pigtails. As soon as her transformation was complete, Solar System pulled out her whip and called it out.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM WHIP LASH!**" she aimed her tool at the nearest army man and flipped him onto the next closest one. Both men grunted and fell unconscious with a crunch of the tile floor. The mass of civilians all let out a gasp at once while the army personal circled the gold senshi. Solar System repeated this a few times and knocked down the circle around her. She jumped into the air, her whip raised and multiple gold energt tentlces spitting out from the top.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM MULTIPLE WHIP LASH!**" She called out. The multiple rope-like attacks grabbed multiple sun men and flung them onto varoious objects. She continued until she cleared a pathway before Solar System shouted on top of her lungs "Everybody! Get to safty!" the royalty, politicians, and common folk all scrambled to the door through the pathway the Senshi made while she herself went the opposite direction. She stopped moving and a large amount of the soldiers surrounded her, their huge bodies glistening with sweat. The gold Senshi put away her whip and took out her gold wand, spinning it in her hand as she raised it above her head.

"**SOLAR SYSTEM GOLD BLINDING DUST!**" she shouted, her wand still spinning. Gold dust flew from the attack, spreading until it coated the group that surrounded her. The men all cried out in pain as the dust burned their eyes and their skin. Most of them stepped back to clean out their eyes while others fell to their knees and clawed at their faces. The gold Senshi jumped over two that were on their knees like she was playing leapfrog and found herself a few feet away from prince Adam's back. A few guards stood between them, but didn't see her. Adam raised his hand into the air and two ghost men appeared, princess Emilia struggling in their arms. She let out a scream as she tried to kick one of the ghost men, but her high-healed shoe went right through him. Adam laughed and said "Don't struggle princess, or you will surely die here and now."

"Bite me." She said, spitting at his feet. Sailor Solar System snicked to herself. '_I guess she got that from me or Rini._' she thoguht. Adam just smirked and pulled out his sword from his holster. He pointed the sharp tip at her nose and said "I so much wish to kill you now Emilia, but my father wishes to see you before your death." He put his sword away as a shout was heard over the army men and the terrified royals who were still there.

"Stop now Adam!" Renee marched herself up to the group and said in her voice "why don't you let the princess go before the angels come and kill you?"

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't do that." Sailor Solar System quietly snuck herself into the pile of guards until she was directly behind the prince while the Jupiter princess said, "Why do you want to kill the princess anyway? She's just a child such as you and me."

"You would rather side with the weaker family than the stronger and more suited for the role for the silver imperium crystal?" Solar System sensed an question hidden under the statement of the sun prince and a hidden answer from Renee as she said "I would rather stick with my friends than for the jerks who try to hurt them." Adam seemed to get mad at this statement and he snapped his fingers. An army man jumped from the pile, sword out and charged for her. Austin appeared from the crowd of people watching and landed in front of the Jupiter princess and held out his sword as the man's collided with the gold one. The Orion guard shoved him aside with the force of the sword and pointed it upwards as Renee said "Austin! What are you doing?"

"I don't let my princess's friends get hurt." He stated simply. Adam laughed to himself. Sailor Solar System lunged. She grabbed Adam's arms and pulled them backward as he screamed out in shock. The army surrounding their leader started to charge but wiht an unkown speed, austin took care of them in one felse swoop. The gold Senshi flexed her muscles, tightening the grip as she kneed the sun prince in the small of his back. He let out a hiss of air while she turned herself and flung him to the ground. There was a soft cracking sound as she did this, indicating a possible dislocation of the shoulder or another part of his arms.

"Austin, where's Milky Way?" the gold Senshi asked as she let him go, the sun prince moaning. Renee seemed to gasp as the Orion guard said, "I don't know. I haven't seen her yet."

"Look out angel!" Emilia shouted from her captured stance. Sailor Solar System turned around as a long yellow sword was plunged into her locket with a crunch. Adam smiled a wicked smile at himself, as he pulled out his sword in one swift movement. The crack on the gold locket glowed while blood seeped around the edges and into the light colored bow on her chest. The Senshi fell to her knees, her eyes going slack and Austin shouted "Sailor Solar System!" he caught her as she fell backwards, his sword left behind at Renee's feet. She seemed to look at it, thinking while Adam put his away.

"Sister, go a head and take his head off!" said the sun prince. The crowd murmured questions like "who is he talking to?" and "where is the sun princess?" while Renee grabbed the sword by the hilt. A gold glow started to emit from the locket quietly until Austin gasped and the light surrounded the group. The light turned to yellow as it surrounded the Jupiter princess. Her hair changed to long and blond while her face changed slightly and her eyes turned blue. Cassandra stood in Renee's place, holding the sword out while the light faded. Noelle was now in Austin's arms, naked with gold opaque ribbons surrounding her naughty bits and stomach like a strapless swimsuit. The crowd gasped aloud while Adam smirked and said "Now you know who the spy was. Cassandra, take off their heads now so we can leave."

"This can't be." Said Emilia, completely surprised as everyone else. "Renee was the sun princess?" Cassandra put a placid look on her face as she nodded and raised the sword up. Austin didn't get up, but rather bent over Noelle's unconscious form to shield her. She stood directly above them , her face unemotional while the sun prince smiled. Finally, his and King Johnathan's plan was comming together. The sun princess turned her body slightly and threw the sword. The metal weapon went flying towards her brother, but missed and hit the tall muscled army man behind him. The random sun man shouted out and fell backwards as blood poured from the entry point in his forehead. Adam didn't say anything but put on a neutral face as he said, "so you choose their side Cassandra?"

"Yes brother. I choose my friends who is right over my family who is wrong."

"What do you mean we are the ones who are wrong?" the sun prince demanded. "We are more powerful than those moon royals. We should rule this soloar stystem."

"No, we do not. This war is stupid. I don't even remember who started in the first place and what was the original purpase. We meay be stronger than the people on the moon, but that doesn't mean we are fit fot rule everyone. Queen Nana and her ancestors and the next generations to come are wise and know what is best for everyone." The spectators for Cassandra's speech were awe struck. They could no believe that a member of the sun people was actually siding with them over her own people. The ballroom remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"I see." Said the sun prince after the long pause. A mixture of anger and sdaddness dripped from his voice as he talked, causing his sister to wince slightly on the inside. on the outside she was cool and stiff, watching him carefully.

"Everyone, lets go." Adam was picked up by a third ghost man and was carried out of the ballroom through the broken skylight. Emilia cried out as she was carried up, tears streaming down her face and the moon guards ran up to the hole in the invasion. They started to attack the military men to save the princess, but by the time all of the sun military men were on the floor, the sun prince and the moon princess was long gone. Cassandra fell to her knees on the floor, tears silently falling down her face without her acknowledging them as Austin continued to cradle Noelle in his arms. Blood started to show through the gold ribbons while her breathing was shallow and stiff.

"I'm-" started the sun princess, but stopped short as the group of moon guards surrounded her, pointing spears and swords directly at her. Cassandra closed her eyes and dipped her head down whle there was another gasp from the crowd.

"at ease boys. Let me through please."said the moon queen as she exited the mass of spectators. The elegant queen Nana walked up to the three people her face kind and stern at the same time.

"Austin, is that the princess Noelle?" she asked. The Orion guard nodded and she waved over a few moon slaves.

"Then we must have her taken to the medical facility now or she will most certainly leave us." The slaves took the naked-yet-decent princess away from Austin and started to carry her away from the crowd as the moon queen turned to the sun princess.

"Your name is Cassandra correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Said the sun princess with a nod. Queen Nana smiled at her and said "I must thank you for siding with us. Now, why don't we go to my chambers and discuss what we should do next about your predicament." Cassandra nodded and stood up as a voice came over the crowd.

"I wish to have a part in the discussion as well mother." The crowd parted in shock as Princess Emilia walked from behind the orchestra and marched herself up the royals. The queen looked shock for a brief moment then turned back to neutral and said "as you wish daughter. I would like to know how you escaped the sun prince Adam."

* * *

**Preview: _Chapter XI-The new Senshi forms. See ya'll then!_**


	11. The New Senshi Forms

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission  
Chapter XI: The New Senshi Forms**

Pluto gasped out loud as the picture of Noelle and Solar System lost it's stability. The images shook and pixilated in front of the senshi of time's eyes for a solid minute before they returned to normal once again. Sailor Pluto stood up from her couch and twitched her fingers as the garnet rod appeared in her outstretched hand. She tapped it on the nothingness floor and shouted into the abyss "Sailor Milky Way!" A person-sized oval swirled with purple fire appeared in front of her and the lavender and magenta Senshi of time ran out of the portal. She stood attend-hut and said "Yes Pluto?"

"Prepare the time gate. I'm going to talk to Neo-Queen Serenity to issue plan B. Things are getting to dangerous."

"Yes Pluto." The portal appeared once more and the real Milky Way stepped back into it. The Senshi of time gripped her wand tighter as she waved her hand in the space in front of her and a mirror appeared.

"Your highness." She said into the mirror. The glass swirled until Serena's face appeared in the mirror and she said, "What's wrong Sailor Pluto?"

"Something just happened to Noelle Serena, and from the looks of it, she could be in grave danger. I think it's time for plan B." the blond woman nodded and asked, "Do you think they will be all right?"

"I'm sure." Serena looked behind her, said something that the senshi of time could not hear and turned back to Pluto.

"Pluto, prepare things for them to time travel. The others and I will get them ready." The Senshi of time nodded and the image of the previous Sailor Moon faded. Sailor Pluto whipped her hand in front of the mirror once again and it disappeared. She raised the rod above her head, spun it a few times and stabbed it into the ground with a loud echoey thunk. The ground around her shook slightly as a door pushed itself upward like there was a pulley at the nothingless ceiling. The door squeaked to a halt and the Senshi of time turned around to say "Milky Way, when they get here, send them to me."

"Roger!" the magenta Senshi of time shouted back from her spot in the time abyss. Pluto smiled as she fingered the string of keys tied to her belt. She found a small one with a glob similar to the one on top of her rod and shoved it into the keyhole. She gave it a twist and the door opened away from her. There was a bight white light as the Senshi of time had to cover her eyes with her forearm and she stepped through the door.

* * *

Austin sat next to Noelle's starched white bed, holding her hand as she breathed fast and shallow. Swead beaded down her scrunched up face while her body tied to heal it's self. The gold locket still remained in the mass of ribbons, but she was bandaged up with a white cloth over them that was slowly turning red. The medical physicians who examined her had told him that the sun prince's sword had went strait through the locket and punctured her. How deep they had no idea due to the fact that when they tried to remove the transforming device, they all received a strong electric shock. Austin watched the red head breathe in and out and wondered why the crystal had let the sword through. Shouldn't the jewels and diamonds of the Senshi be strong enough to break swords-not be broken by them? The young man from the future had no idea. The door opened and someone walked in, but Austin didn't look up.

"Austin." Said Cassandra, walking in quietly and sitting next to the Orion guard in a chair that was placed next to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"What do you want?" he asked, the slightly bit of venom dripping off his voice. The sun princess flinched slightly before she looked at Noelle and said "I just wanted to apologize for what my brother did. If it weren't for us, none of you would be in this mess."

"That is true." Austin agreed, never looking up. Cassandra looked at his profile and asked, "Is it true what the moon princess said? That you, Noelle and Rini are actually from the future, sent to protect her so it will not change for you?"

"Is it true that you are Adam's sister? That you are the princess for the Sun? That you snuck into the castle as Renee of Jupiter so when you have a chance you could have killed Emilia?"

"Yes. But as time went on, I realized that I couldn't kill Emilia, or any of the princesses. They had become my friends and I wish for nothing bad to ever happen to them. I was hopping my brother would wait a little while longer and I would have warned Emilia and the guards." The door opened once more and the moon princess walked in, stepping around the two and sitting on a third chair on the other side of Noelle's bed.

"How is she?" asked Emilia, looking at the two sorrowfully. She didn't glare at Cassandra at all, which surprised Austin.

"She seems stable to me. But I don't know how much her powers can heal her." Austin answered, watching Noelle breathe once again. Emilia looked at Austin strangely and said "The angel's have healing powers?"

"To an extent. I have some as well, but not as much as the girls."

"I see." Austin turned around to see that the door was shut tightly by a slave and said "So, what's going to happen to you Cassandra after this?"

"I…" she started, looking at her hands. "I don't really know. Queen Nana and Princess Emilia have offered to let me live here on the moon with them when this is all over, but I don't know about my brother or anything." The group remained silent for a few minutes until there was a rumbling sound from the unused side of the room. Everyone conscious turned to see a line of dark purple power outline a rectangle on the wall with speed. The area inside the outline turned into a wooden door with a bronze handle and opened to a rectangle of white light. A tall Senshi with dark greenish-black hair and an almost black Senshi suit walked out, her tall rod standing a few inches above her head.

"Sailor Pluto?" asked Austin with surprise while the princesses looked at the woman in aw. Pluto gave a soft smile and said "Hello Austin. I'm glad to see that you are not hurt at all. And this must be Emilia and Cassandra." The princess of the moon and the princess of the sun nodded while the Senshi of time walked over to the bed. Her happy look on her face turned grim when she saw Noelle. She shook her head and said "how did this happen?"

"My brother snuck up behind her and stabbed her ma'am." Said Cassandra. Sailor Pluto nodded in understanding as she placed a gloved hand on Noelle's ankle. The red head moaned silently and said, "There's only one way to save her. Austin, I need your help." The Orion guard nodded while the Senshi of time turned to the girls and said "Your highnesses, please take a step back or leave the room. You may choose wich, but what ever you do, do not interfere." The two princesses stood up from their chairs while Emilia said, "I will remain here." Sge walked over to the medical room's door while Cassandra fallowed her. The moon princess locked the wood door quickly while the sun princess crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do I need to do Pluto?" asked Austin as he stood up from his chair. The Senshi of time removed the top sheet from Noelle to uncover her from the waist up and grabbed the scalpel that was on the nightstand. She cut off the bandages swiftly, showing the bright locket underneath it. it illuminated the older woman's face slightly as she examined the cracked crystal. it was worse than she thought.

"First," she said, throwing the used cloth behind her. "Because I cannot use another senshi's powers, I need you to wave your hand over the locket to open it up." Austin moved just as she instructed and there was a click. The top layer of the locket opened as if it was on a hinge and disappeared, leaving the gold tear-shaped crystal bare. It was split in half with cracks spider webbing away from the main cut. The ribbon design around it was dull and disoriented.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now form your Solar System Knight sword." Austin looked up at her with a questioning look on his face but nodded. He knew that she knew what she was doing. He hoped. Austin stepped back and stuck out his hand, closing his eyes. First, the hilt appeared in his hand and he gripped it tightly. There was some snaps as a gold fire burst from the hilt. It took the shape of his sword as the princesses gasped out in surprise. Austin presented the fiery weapon to the Senshi of time, but she shook her head.

"I can't use that." She said to him. Pluto took a deep breath before she pointed to the locket and said "Okay, now you have to put the sword into the crack of the crystal."

"WHAT?!" said Emilia, Cassandra, and Austin all in unison.

"Are you serious Sailor Pluto?" asked the Orion guard, holding his sword loosely. "You want me to stab her with my own sword? I can't do that!"

"You have to." Said Pluto sternly. "The sword Solar System Knight uses is made out of special energy that restores the solar system crystal. It is the only thing that can save Noelle right now, so you need to stick it into the locket this instant!" Austin sighed deeply as he thought for a minute. The others waited in silence until he decided and lifted the sword up into the air, the point downwards. He grimly marched himself up to the bed until his shins were touching the bedding and raised the weapon above his head. Austin raised it above the locket and gingerly placed the tip on top of the crystal. The locket started to glow faintly while there was some sparks from the sword

"It need's to go deeper Austin." said Pluto, her voice more gentle then it was a moment ago. The Orion guard nodded and put some pressure on the hilt. The tip of the sword went into the locket and Noelle cried out in shock. Austin went to move the sword but Pluto shook her head. He gulped and pushed the fiery tip in father. there were more sparks from the sword and the two princesses in the back held their breath. Suddenly a bright gold light exploded in the room, blinding everyone. Austin let go of the sword and it disappeared as soon as his fingers left the hilt. He took a step back while the light faded back into the locket. Noelle was still in her birthday suit while the ribbons still covered her. The group closed in and watched as the crystal's crack filled in and the locket morphed. It's outside changed into the shape of a large heart while the ribbons around it changed into small magnolia flowers. The top over the locket closed, showing a heart with another magnolia flower in the middle and part of the crystal in the center of the flower. Noelle groaned. The ribbons tightened around her body and with a shimmer, she was back into her dress for the ball. Everyone gave a sigh of relief when they saw her breathing normally.

"I can't believe it worked!" said Austin, flabbergasted.

"Me neither." Emilia admitted. Noelle stirred and everyone quieted as she opened her emerald green eyes. She let out a gasp and sat up in her bed, not even in pain anymore and said "Holy crap! What happened?"

"Whoa! Calm down Noelle. Everything is fine now." Said Pluto, directing the red head's attention to her. Noelle's eyes grew as she said "Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here?"

"Milky Way and I saw you almost disappear so I made the decision to come and help you. How are you feeling?" Noelle grabbed her locket with one hand and was silent for a minute before she said "I'm fine, I guess. What happened exactly?"

"Basically: Adam stabbed you, Renee turned out to be the sun princess Cassandra and Emilia didn't really get kidnapped." Answered Austin, completely relaxed while he counted the incidents on his fingers. Noelle looked at him like he was crazy until she looked over at the door and saw the two princesses walking back over to them. Noelle was surprised for a moment before she smiled and said "Let me guess: Cassandra joined our side?"

"Bingo."

"Well, welcome to the good side Cassandra." The blond princess smiled while Noelle laid back down in her bed and asked, "So, Where's Rini?"

"Um..."

"Please let me explain Noelle." Said Emilia, sitting down and taking one of the red head's hands. "At the ball, Rini came up to me and said she needed to talk to me in private. We went to an empty place behind the orchestra where no one would hear us and she stared to talk to me about not being worried about being queen. She knew I was nervous I suppose. But then the sun military started to attack. When the first crash sounds started, she pulled out a strange looking pen and raised it into the air. She shouted something and the next thing I knew, she looked _exactly_ like me. Rini then explained what was really going on."

'_She used her disguise pen to look like Emilia. Clever._' Noelle thought with a tight smile before she said "I see. then she told you that we're from the future to save you from dying?"

"Exactly. What happened next was strange. She told me to stay where I was and ran out into the middle of the mess. She was picked up by the ghost men and was kidnapped instead of me." Noelle sighed .

"So, We are now stuck with only one Sailor senshi, a knight, and at least two princesses who know what's going on. what are we going to do about this mess?" Pluto cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, we were prepared for this sort of thing, a plan B. You see, we wanted to be ready in case and now are we glad to have done that."

"I see… So what is it exactly?" Asked Austin.

"We're going to be bringing you some help from the future. Then you guys can infiltrate the sun castle." The hand-made door made out of energy started to glow brightly once again while the door swung open for a second time. Pluto smiled and said, "Speaking of which, here they are now." The room burst with white light and everyone closed their eyes. Several footsteps filled their ears as the light faded and a young girl said "Hey Ya'll. How's it goin'?"

"Mini Jupiter!" cried out Noelle as soon as she could open her eyes again. The mini Senshi of Jupiter smiled, showing her white teeth while Mini Mercury said "Hi Noelle, Austin, it's been a while."

"Did you get hurt once again Noelle?" asked Mini Venus, placing her hands on her hips jokingly.

"Are we just going to sit around here and do nothing, or are we going to fight?" asked Mini Mars. Noelle and Austin looked at the four girls in surprise. Each one of them was in their second forums, with long back bows and a heart in the middle of their front ones. The band of gold was still on their skirts while their tiaras were shinning. The red head got out of bed and said "I say we go kick some butt!"

"I'm coming with you." Said Cassandra, getting the 'no' look from everyone. "I can lead you guys through the castle and past all of those guards."

"That is true." Said Mini Mercury, thinking. she tapped her index finger on the side of her head while everyone looked at her. "Maybe we could even get a sneak attack on them."

"I like that idea." said Noelle with an evil smile forming across her lips. "I wont to get some revenge on those guys."

"But can the sun princess be trusted?" asked Mini Venus, also thinking. Everyone turned to look at the Senshi of time as she said, "I believe she can. She put herself in between Austin when her brother could have killed him in front of everyone at the ball."

"Thank you." Said Cassandra. The mini Senshi of mars turned back to her and made a soft gasp before she said "OMG! Look at her forehead guys." Pluto and everyone looked at the sun princess and realized what Mini Mars was talking about. On the blond's forehead was the symbol of the sun, a circle surrounded by multiple points on every square inch of the outside. It glowed brightly while the Senshi of time waved her hand in the middle of the air in a circular motion. A yellow wand with the sun symbol on top and circles underneath it materialized, then Sailor Pluto griped it with her free hand. She walked across the medical room and handed it to the sun princess, saying, "Well, Cassandra, it looks like you are the first Senshi of the sun."

* * *

**_Preview: Chapter VII-Angels._** I'm getting so sleepy now that my typing is almost incohearent. Sorry about that if anything doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Oh well...see ya in the next chapter!


	12. Angels

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission  
Chapter XII: Angels**

"I'm a what now?" asked Cassandra as she took the wand. It buzzed in her hand as the symbol of the sun faded from her forehead. The wand itself was bright yellow with an orange sun shaped orb on top and white trim on the bottom. Sailor Pluto took a step back from the beds, gently tapping her tall staff on the ground as she did so.

"You are the first Sailor Senshi with the power of the sun. Or, in this century's words, the first angel of the sun." Cassandra gasped as her grip tightened subconsciously around the pen. She looked deeply at the talisman device as she said, "You mean, I'm one of those girls who I've fought to get the moon princess?"

"Yes." Pluto replied bluntly.

"Its actually pretty cool." Said Sailor Mini Jupiter. "Our mother planets give us power to protect someone we care most about and the people of our planets. Generally it's from dark forces of the universe instead of a psycho king, but that's life."

"Cassandra," started Noelle as she walked over to the sun princess. "Tell me the truth; do you want to stop your brother and save Rini?" the blond girl was silent for a minute while the others watched. Her mind raced for an answer. After the minute of searching, she realized that she always knew what her answer was. Cassandra looked Noelle in the eye and said, "Yes. What my father and brother are planning is wrong. Besides, Rini is my friend, even though she doesn't know it yet. And I want to protect Emilia, and Carrie and all of the others." Noelle smiled, her teeth showing.

"That, Cassandra, is the answer of a sailor soldier." The other girls smiled at her while Pluto raised her wrist up to her face. She flipped the top up before she said, "Milky Way, how are things still?"

"Something weird just changed. The birth of the first sun Senshi moved to your current date. Also, Rini's picture, as well as Princess Renee from Jupiter keeps fazing." Answered Milky Way from the device. The group of girls and Austin became quiet to listen as Pluto said, "I understand. I'm going to stay here and help out the girls and Austin."

"Gotcha. Call me if you need my help." The Senshi of time closed her communication device before she said, "Cassandra, do you want to help us?"

"Yes. What do I do?"

"Just raise your wand into the air and shout what comes to mind. Noelle, would you show her?" Noelle, still smiling, nodded and said, "sure. Watch this Cassy." Noelle stepped back from everyone and raised her new locket into the air.

"SOLAR SYSTEM STAR POWER MAKE-UP!" gold ribbons and small magnolia flowers spiraled out of the new locket until the red head was encased in them. There was a bright flash of light and the Senshi of Orion was standing in Noelle's place. However, her fuku was not the same. Instead of the single gold layer, her skirt was made of three layers, first white, second gold and the third silver. Her back bow was see-through peach colored and reached down to her knees while her gloves moved from wrist high to elbow high. White barrettes were positioned on her head above each eye while her earrings went from dangles to simple gold studs. Sailor Solar System squealed like a schoolgirl as she jumped with her fists under her chin and said "Yea! I moved up a form! I'm now on the same level as Rini!"

"All right Noel-Chan!" said Mini Venus, giving her partner a high five. Pluto smiled at the scene and said "Sailor Solar System, you should thank your knight for the upgrade. Without him, not only would you have stayed at the same Senshi level, but you would have died." The red haired sailor stopped hopping and looked at Austin, who was deep red and looking at his shoes. She didn't say anything, but her look was that of gratitude. Pluto cleared her throat in the created silence before she turned to Cassandra and nodded.

"Go ahead, princess of the sun." Cassandra swallowed loudly as she raised her yellow wand into the air. She closed her eyes as the top started to spin like a disco ball and shouted "SUN POWER MAKE-UP!" bright yellow balls of light swirled out of the spinning sun on the wand. They spun around her, increasing speed until she was inside a large ball of light. There was a burst as the ball popped like a giant water balloon and a Senshi in a yellow scout fuku was in the sun princess's place. Her bows were orange while the ribs on her elbow long gloves were both yellow and orange. An orange headband stuck out of her blond hair while a gold tiara with a yellow gem was now in place of the sun symbol. Sailor Sun turned a few times to see her back while the others just readjusted their jaws from the ground.

"You look great Cassandra!" said Emilia after a moment of silence. Everyone agreed as the blond Senshi gripped the edge of her skirt.

"Does the skirt have to be this short?" she asked the only adult in the room. Mini Mercury chuckled before she said "They are that short so we don't get tangled up in it when we fight. It also makes it easier to run since we can't fly unless we're in our ultimate form, or have necklaces like Solar System here."

"I see." The yellow Senshi let go of her skirt as Austin pulled out a gold rose from his pocket. He quickly transformed into Solar System Knight before the sun princess suddenly made a face like she just remembered something important.

"Oh no! I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Solar System, suddenly in champion-of-love-and-justice-mode. Sailor Sun took a quick look out the window at the fiery star known as the sun before she turned to the other sailor Senshi and said, "my father plans on killing Emilia-I mean Rini when it dawn on earth unless the Moon Queen hands over the silver imperium crystal. But I think we all know what he's really going to do."

"Why didn't you mention something earlier Sun?" asked Mini Mars, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I forgot! What do you expect? I just found out I'm an angel now too!"

"She has a point." Said Mini Jupiter, nodding. Mini Mars couldn't help but sigh.

"We'd better get going then before Rini gets shish-kabobbed or what ever people did to kill people in this century."

"Actually, we light people on fire."

"Oh whatever." While the three were having this conversation, Emilia walked to the door and opened it just a crack. She peered outside while the others waited before she leaned back in and said, "No one is in the hallway. Maybe you guys should leave now while you have a chance." She opened the door wider and stepped to the side as the heroes walked out. Once the last one, Sailor Solar System was out, the moon princess tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Please be careful. I don't want to loose any of my friends."

"We will Emilia." Said the solar system soldier, her tone honest. "While we're gone though, would you tell the queen what is happening?"

"Of course."

* * *

Rini snapped open her currently blue eyes at the sound of wood crackling and a sharp pain cutting into her wrists. Her temporary black hair cascaded down her shoulders as she skimmed around the room. She remembered talking to Emilia… then the sun people attacking. Rini remembered disguising herself as the moon princess with her disguise power, then being grabbed by two ghost army men in the middle of the mess in the ball room, then something smelly being placed over her mouth as she was lifted through the skylight. Now she was in a room made out of large yellow stones, including the floor. She looked up and saw the ceiling was made out of several windows, only one opened just above her. Rini turned the best she could to see that her arms were tied at the wrists behind her, a wooden post twice as tall and half as wide as herself pressed tightly to her back. At her feet was a large pile of wood surrounding her feet like a giant teepee. Hundred of soldiers from the sun surrounded her, their backs touching the wall or their shoulders touching each other in attention stance. She also noticed that it was hot. Really hot. There was a loud crackle from her side and she turned to see a mature man with long platinum hair and a gold crown on his hand standing next to a soldier with a lit torch. The mature man was wearing yellow royal garb that Rini recognized almost instantly.

"King Jonathan." She said, her voice dripping venom. The sun king chuckled to himself, the sound resembling Santa Claus after gargling razor blades.

"Your are correct my dear. My are you perspective."

"Let me go you dirty old pervert King!" Rini started to move her wrists, however stopped once the ropes started to cut deeply into her already sore wrists. The sun king chuckled once again and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your mother should be here soon though to hand over the silver imperium crystal. Don't worry though, As soon as it's dawn on earth, you will be out of pain soon enough." Rini started to move her wrists in small circular motions slowly as she laughed dryly.

"Do you really think Queen Nana is going to hand over the silver imperium crystal to you? Seriously?" The soldier man holding the burning torch pointed the fiery end at her head before he said "are you saying your mother would rather sacrifice her own daughter than the crystal to us?"

"Of course not!" Rini felt the ropes start to loosen, the bite relaxing on her wrists. Rini bit the inside of her lip slightly to keep herself from smiling as she said, "Emilia is her only daughter. She would rather have her daughter then some magical gem, but you see," the ropes finally were loose enough for her hands to slip through. '_Bingo!_' she thought happily as she yanked her arms free. She quickly jumped from her spot in the woodpile, landing near the guards close to the door. She pressed the disguise pen in her dress's pocket. Her hair turned from black to pink, her eyes from blue to ruby.

"I'm not Princess Emilia, now am I?" she finished, a smirk on her face like she knew all of the world's secrets. The sun king frowned with one corner of his mouth lower than the other as his voice deepened and he said, "Get that girl! She must be one of the angels!" the soldiers around her lunged for her, however Rini jumped from her spot and flew over the royal leader. She landed behind him and raised the locket that she received from Milky Way into the air above her.

"MILKY WA-" her sentence was cut short by the soldier holding the torch kicking her square in the gut. Rini doubled over instantly, dropping the transformation device. It slid on the slick rock ground until it bumped the soldier's leg. He lifted his boot into the air as the pink haired girl tried to suck in deep breaths of air. There was a crunch sound as his boot crushed the locket. Rini's eyes grew at the sound while the king laughed along with the other members of the army. The torch caring soldier lifted his foot and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I 'accidentally' stepped on your jewelry." The locket was in chunks of magical pieces. Rini started to stand back up as the sun king snapped his fingers twice and shouted "Adam! Come in at once!" the soldiers near the only door of the hot room stepped aside and the wooden door opened. Adam marched inside, his feet making clank sounds on the floor, his face set in a grim expression.

"Yes father?" he asked as he walked towards the sun king. King Jonathan quickly grabbed Rini's arm and dragged her until she was between the prince and king, then was flung to the ground. She tried to stand up, but King John planted his foot in the center of her back, forcing her to virtually kiss the ground.

"Son, it seems that one of the angels took the place of Emilia."

"Oh," said Adam, his face turning from grim to a mixture of annoyance and terror. "I'm sorry father, I had no idea-"

"It's all right son. We will have more chances of getting the moon princess now that we have one of those angels you seem to always fight. Now, what do you propose we do with her?" the sun prince remained quiet as he thought. His right hand moved to the hilt of the yellow sword tied to his belt, his fingers tapping on the top. His eyes scanned Rini's terror stricken face to see if he could remember which one she was exactly. After a moment or two, he smirked like his father and said, "I say we cut her throat."

"Sounds good to me." Said the king, obviously having the same idea as his son. Adam walked over to Rini and grabbed her hair at the scalp. He yanked her head up a few inches and drew out his sword with the other hand. Adam took the broadest part of the sword and pressed it to her neck. Rini whimpered quietly as a line of blood dripped from the center of her thin neck to her dress's neckline, staining it dark rust red.

"You are the angel in purple right? The one with the strange weapon?" Rini didn't say a word and he sighed. "I know it's you, I can tell by your eyes. Now listen closely purple angel. Swear your allegiance to me and the sun people, or face the dire consequence."

"Bite me." She responded quietly. Adam sighed to himself and pressed the sword tighter to her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Rini didn't say anything, but the look she gave him was enough. Adam took a gulp of the humid air in the room and flexed his upper arm muscles for the kill. He had never killed a woman before, but if he was going to be a ruler of the sun people, then he was going to have to show his authority. A ball of yellow energy suddenly hit his sword wielding hand. The yellow stone sword flew from his hand and away from the pink haired girl, nearly hit King Jonathan and making a loud clanking sound on the floor behind the king.

"Don't you dare think about touching her again." Said a feminine voice from behind. Everyone in the room turned to see eight angels standing in the doorway of the yellow stoned room, seven girls and one boy. One of them, the one dressed in yellow and orange, had her left arm pointed at the sun prince. It was glowing with yellow energy and wisps of yellow smoke was floating from it to the open window in the ceiling. Adam was frozen in shock while the king said, "there are more of them?"

"Yep, there are possible hundreds of us, king." Said the owner of the voice, the one who had dark colors, almost black and was the oldest of the group. Adam stood up as the pink haired girl slowly crawled away from him and into a corner of the room. He pointed to the yellow Senshi and gasped out "Cassandra?!"

"Yes, it's me brother." Said the yellow angel, her face grim.

"Tell him what he's won sailor Mini Jupiter!" said the gold one.

"A major butt whooping, courtesy of the sailor Senshi." Replied the angel in green and sugar pink. She cracked her knuckles loudly while the sun prince stopped pointing and removed his jaw from the ground. King Jonathan pointed his index finger at the group of Senshi as he cleared his throat and shouted "Soldiers loyal to the sun people! Kill all of those angels!"

"Oh snickers." The gold Senshi said underneath her breath.

* * *

**_Preview:_ Chapter VII-A Major butt whooping. And now, it's time for the climax!**


	13. A Major Butt Whooping

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission  
Chapter XIII: A Major Butt Whooping**

The hundred or so soldiers of the sun all moved at once. The group of six Senshi and one knight all separated, going to different corners of the large room made out of yellow brick. Rini smiled at herself as she moved to the corner near the Joan-of-ark set up and dug deep into her dress pocket. After a few desperate moments, she pulled out a heart shaped locket and blew off dust and some pocket lint. The pink haired girl stood up while raising her talisman into the air and shouted "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE-UP!" pink ribbons danced around her body tightly as she spun around in circles, hearts spinning around her head. Her dress transformed into her sailor fuku with the three layered skirt of white, pink and yellow. Her hair went back into her traditional ondigos while a pair of knee high pink boots and a pair of elbow long gloves with pink ribs pulled themselves up on her limbs. Her tiara materialized from the hearts and she preformed her signature stance. Sailor Moon pinched her ear lob where the start of her dangly moon earrings was and a visor made out of pink clear plastic swished over her ruby eyes. She saw all of the real soldiers of the sun kingdom as well as the ghost army men floating near the ceiling. The Senshi leader pulled off her tiara with her thumb and index finger then held it in front of her. She took a good gulp of the hot air as it transformed into a disk and shouted "**MOON TIARA ENCHANTMENT!**" Sailor Moon released the disk from her hands, letting it fly through the air. The disk sliced all of the ghost men in one round, cutting them in half which caused them to turn into small puffs of yellow smoke. Their once solid bodies were then filtered through the hole in the ceiling. Sailor Moon pressed her ear lob once again with a smirk and spotted Sailor Solar System, who was fighting a live soldier. One walked up behind her with a club that had spikes sticking out raised over his head. Moon quickly ran to the wooden stake she was previously tied to and jumped on top of it. She then jumped again towards the gold Senshi, flipping in the air. Her foot hit the sneaky soldier's back as Solar System's punch knocked out the soldier in front of her. Both men fell to the ground at the same time as Sailor Solar System turned around, surprised for a second.

"Nice shot-I mean kick Moon." Said the gold Senshi. Moon smiled and said "thanks. Hey! I like the new look."

"Me too. And watch this!" The red haired Senshi held out her right hand like she was grabbing something as a soft glow emanated from it. A sword made out of gold energy formed in her hand, it shape like a traditional Japanese sword. Moon forced her jaw to go back into place as another soldier charged at the two.

"can I?" asked Solar System, the tone of her voice implying that she wanted to use the attack. The Senshi leader moved her arms like she was saying "go ahead." The gold Senshi smiled. She aimed the sword at the running soldier and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM SWORD BLAST!**" She slashed the air in front of her, creating sickle shaped energy brackets. They flew threw the air and hit the soldier charging as well as some that were attacking Solar System Knight. The men screamed as their chests burned with the energy, falling over at the same time. Moon whistled with a long and high-pitched sound, obviously impressed.

"Wow." She said, resting her hands on her hips. "That really packs a wallop."

"Sure does. But it's kind of draining."

"Okay then, lets end this shall we?"

"Of course." Sailor Moon cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted "Senshi! Beta maneuver! On three!" the Senshi leader pulled out a small wand with a crystal heart on top and aimed it at the nearest bundle of the army. Solar System Knight slashed one last sun soldier before he jumped over a group of men and hid behind the pile of wood used for the stake. He held up his gold fire sword over his head for protection and closed his eyes while a gold bubble materialized around him. The mini's, as well as Pluto and Sun all froze in their hand combat and quickly powered up. Solar system did the same with her sword and they shouted in unison "THREE!"

" **MOON PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!**"

"**SOLAR SYSTEM SWORD BLAST!**"

"**PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!**"

"**SUN SOLAR BOMB!**"

"**MINI MERCURY RIVER OF TEARS!**"

"**MINI MARS KISS OF FIRE!**"

"**MINI JUPITER THUNDER WAVE!**"

"**MINI VENUS BEAUTY SHOCK!**" A momentous explosion erupted from the room, displaying it's multicolored attacks so far that the people on the moon could see it from their homes. All of the soldiers screamed out as they were hit and fell to the ground. Some were blasted through the walls from the force of all of the attacks, creating massive holes inside the sun stone building. Solar System Knight lowered his sword as the explosions stopped, the gold bubble formed around him disappearing with his movements. The smoke cleared to revel the only ones standing were the heroes and the royals of the sun. Everyone else was either unconscious or worse. Adam stood next to his father close to the only entrance of the room while the Senshi and Solar System knight closed in on him, creating a ring around the two royals so they could not escape.

"King Jonathan of the sun," said Pluto, the Senshi directly in front of him. "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space. You have nearly destroyed the time line of the future for the entire universe with your actions."

"The sun needs to be the power leader of this universe! We are at the center of everything! Why can't anyone understand that?" shouted the king of the sun, his voice growing with each sentence. The Senshi of time sighed to herself before she said, "It was not the sun's destiny to be the most powerful. It's destiny lies with the moon, providing light for everyone and guiding the way. The moon is just a large chunk of rock without the sun lighting it up."

"You have got to be joking!" said Adam, pointing to the oldest sailor scout. "The sun _is_ the most power star in this universe!" a vein popped visibly in Pluto's head while she grunted with annoyance.

"King Jonathan and Prince Adam of the sun, you two have one chance to redeem yourselves. Stop this pointless war with the moon and it's guardians or face the consequences." The two royals of the sun didn't move, didn't say anything. The circle of heroes waited in silence. Adam looked at his sister for help, but she just crossed her arms in silence, saying that she was not going to help him. After a few impatient minutes of the silence, Pluto pointed the glob of her rod at the king and said, "then it is decided. In the name of the planet Pluto,"

"In the name of the moon!" said Sailor Moon, doing her pose.

"Mercury!" said Mini Mercury, her hands glowing blue.

"Mars!" said Mini Mars as she pulled out a slip of paper with kanji written on it.

"Jupiter!" said Mini Jupiter, her thunder javelin forming in her hands.

"Venus!" said Mini Venus, her hands glowing orange.

"In the name of Orion" said Solar System Knight, his sword drawn.

"And all of the universe" said Solar System, her sword drawn as well.

"You will be punished." Everyone said in complete unison. The only one who did not say anything was Sailor Sun. She just stood behind her father and brother quietly, but poised to fight. The sun king jumped at the sudden shout, but then snapped his fingers three times. Several ghost soldiers floated from the now large opening in the ceiling and created a small ring around the king and his son. Moon sighed as if she was bored already as she pulled off her tiara.

"**MOON TIARA ENCHANTMENT**." She called out, still sounding bored out of her mind. The flying magical disk spun from her hand to around the ghost men, slicing them all in half. The ten or so soldiers all burst into puffs of smoke, surrounding the two sun royals. The Senshi started to cough from the smoke as it filtered into their lungs and stung their eyes. As soon as the smoke cleared, the heroes opened their eyes with wheezy breaths of air to see King Jonathan and Prince Adam were gone. The pink Senshi leader slapped her forehead while Mini Jupiter coughed once and she said "What the heck?"

"Where did they go?" said Solar System Knight. Pluto looked up and pointed, saying, "Look! Up there!" they all could see Adam climbing through the hole in the ceiling, a ghost soldier holding him up. Through the glass, they could also see Jonathan sliding down from the roof.

"Is the castle only one story Sun?" asked Mini Mercury. The yellow Senshi shook her head.

"Only this room is. The others are either two or three. But outside this room, there are only small paths made out of sunstone to walk on instead of the molten star surface."

"Okay then," said Sailor Moon going into leader mode. "Pluto, Solar System Knight, Mini Mercury and Mini Mars-go find Princess Renee of Jupiter. Everyone else come with me to get the king and the prince." The group nodded and split up into their groups with Moon, Solar System, Mini Jupiter, Mini Venus, and Sun making a huge leap. They easily cleared the hole and landed on the edge of the roof's shingles. The heat was more intense on the outside then the inside of the room. Reddish-yellow magma surrounded the castle made out of yellow rock. Paths made out of sunstone lead away from the building and to different parts of the star like rays of sunlight. From the top of the one story portion of the castle, the girls could see the sun king running on one path at the left while Adam ran on another, going right.

"Mini Jupiter and Venus, come with me, we'll take King Jonathan." Said Moon, pointing to the king.

"And me and sun will take on Adam." Said Solar System, pointing at the prince. Everyone nodded and split up for the second time.

* * *

Loud footsteps echoed in the silence of the sun stone castle while Sailors Pluto, Mini Mercury, Mini Mars, and Solar System Knight ran at top speed. As they moved, the mini blue Senshi quickly pressed the blue stud earring on her right side and a clear blue visor swished in front of her eyes. Unreadable figures and symbols crammed onto the small surface of the visor as the group neared a fork in the hallways and she said "I'm getting Jupiter readings from the left side."

"Got it." Said Solar System Knight, speaking for everyone. The group turned as they came to the fork and continued down. There were no soldiers, no maids, nobody but the heroes running at top speed.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mini Mars, Her breathing still even, unlike Solar System Knights who was starting to come out faster. The figures on Mini Mercury's visor changed as she removed hair from her eyes and she said "I'm getting no readings from the castle, just ours and the Jupiter princess."

"King Jonathan must have moved everyone to the asteroid belt then." Said Pluto simply.

"That means that he's planning something in case he looses." Said the knight of Orion. The hallway suddenly turned into a dead end as they came up to a thick wooden door. There was a small window on the top and thick iron bars crossed the open space. The eldest Senshi looked through the bars on the door and spotted a figure sitting on a bed in darkness. The figure seemed to be staring at the wall in front of her, motionless.

"Princess Renee, are you in there?" asked Jupiter in her more motherly tone. The figure jumped inside the darkness and called, "Yes? Who's there?" she quickly turned to the door and spotted Pluto's head, grinning at her. The princess of Jupiter ran to the door, her head just barely under the window while the Senshi of time said, "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of Time. My friends and I are here to save you."

"Oh, thank the gods. But the door is locked and the guard with the key disappeared quite some time ago."

"No problem." Said Mini Mars, her arms glowing red. Pluto stepped away from the door while the red mini Senshi said "Princess, please step away from the door." Footsteps could be heard while Renee stepped back into the dark room. The Senshi and Solar System Knight quickly moved away from the mini Senshi of mars while she powered up.

"**MINI MARS KISS OF FIRE!**" she shouted, the energy turning into a large fireball. It flew from her hands and slammed into the door, creating a chorus of crackles from the door. It quickly blazed to life and exploded into bits of wood and fire. The heroes covered their faces with their arms as the wood flew and clanked with echoed thuds onto the ground. Renee stepped out into the sunlight as the wood slowed down to nothing and covered the tops of her eyes with her forearm. Her dark brown hair was matted and dirty while her dress was torn in multiple places and dirt caked the broken hem. When she removed her arm, she looked at the bunch of heroes while Mini Mars blew on her fingertips.

"Don't you think that was overkill!" shouted Solar System Knight, his face turning pink with anger.

"Maybe. But you never know how much power you need for doors, especially old wooden ones like that one."

"You still over did it a bit Mini Mars." Said Mini Mercury with a sigh. Renee gasped, pointed to Solar System Knight, and said, "I know you! You're one of the angels who helped Emilia, right?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said, his anger dying down. She smiled at him and said "So Emilia and the others finally realized that I was gone and sent you to find me with your friends?" the knight of the solar system cleared his throat before he said, slightly sheepish "Not exactly."

"You see, Princess," started Pluto. "Princess Cassandra of the Sun impersonated you so no one really noticed that you were kidnapped until she was found out."

"I…I see. Well then, why don't we get out of here?" As she said this, the ground started to shake madly. Everyone grabbed something to keep themselves steady while Mini Mercury pulled out her small computer. She started typing furiously while trying to keep balance and the figures on her visor shifted.

"The sun's core is extremely unstable." She said after a moment. "The movement of the core is shaking the thin land mass on the surface, causing these earthquakes. Soon the rock will break apart and melt into the lava. If my calculations are correct, then if we don't get our butts out of here quickly, then we're going to be roasted."

"Then lets teleport out of here." Said Pluto, raising her hand into the air. Renee was quickly grabbed by the arm by the oldest Senshi while Solar System Knight joined them. Mini Mercury and Mini Mars both raised their hands into the air and everyone shouted in unison "**S-A-I-L-O-R T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T-!-!**"

* * *

The path was hot on the two senshi's feet. But they ignored it. Sailor Sun led the way down the narrow path while Solar System fallowed closely behind. With their increased speed, the two quickly caught up to Adam, who was running as fast as he could. As soon as she was right behind him, Sun tacked her brother to the ground, their bodies touching the edge of the path. Solar System jumped over them and landed in front of Adam, turning once she landed. The sun prince quickly squirmed away from his sister, but stopped from running by the gold sailor. Sun stood up and crossed her arms, mirroring the Senshi of the solar system, creating no escape for the sun prince.

"Stay out of my way!" Adam shouted loudly at Solar System. She just shook her head while Sun said "Brother…"

"Don't you dare call my brother again, you betraying angel!" this statement obviously hurt the yellow Senshi by the look on her face. However, she did not move her stance at all. Adam grunted and pulled his sword out from his scabbard. Solar System held out her hand, a soft gold glow around her arm. The light turned into her Japanese style sword and the two weapons touched, creating an X between the two.

"You have one chance Prince Adam." Said the gold Senshi, gripping her sword with both hands. "At least surrender and receive a fair trial at the moon, or perish here and now."

"I would rather die than surrender to a bunch of girls." He answered, moving his sword forward. She blocked with her own weapon and Sun said "Solar System…don't go to easy on him."

"You sure Sailor Sun?"

"…Yes." The red haired sailor nodded as she took a step back. Solar System lunged at the sun prince, who blocked her with his own sword. The gold Senshi took a few steps back as she slashed the air in front of her and shouted "**SOLAR SYSTEM SWORD BLAST!**" the crescent shaped attacks filled the distance between the two quickly, however Adam dodged, his hair being cut slightly by the attack while Sun crouched down to the ground. The attack hit the path 50 feet away from them, creating a large hole in the sunstone. The liquid hot magma filled the gap, sizzling the broken edges while Solar System said "oops." Adam took the hilt of his sword and shoved it into her gut while she wasn't paying attention. The gold Senshi fell to her knees while sailor Sun stood up. Solar System's sword disappeared from her hand as she fell to her hands and knees, one hand over her abdomen. Adam smirked to himself as he pulled back his foot and kicked her in the chest. She fell backward with a breathless yelp and she skidded a few feet away. Sailor Sun let out a gasp as her brother marched himself over to the fallen soldier. Suddenly something clicked in the yellow senshi's brain. She needed to fight him, to save Sailor Solar System. Three words appeared in her head while the index finger on her left hand glowed yellow. She grabbed her wrist with the other hand and formed the glowing one to look like a gun while Adam ran towards the moaning Solar System.

"**SUN SOLAR FLARE!**" she called out, aiming at her older brother. The light at her fingertip grew and shot out like a bullet from a gun. It hit Adam in the small of his back, causing him to stop in his tracks and scream out in pain. He turned around to see Sailor Sun aiming at him, her fingertip still glowing. His eyes narrowed as he said "Cassandra, how dare you hit me!"

"How dare you Adam, to hit my friend and partner!" said Sun, the bulb of energy growing again. "**SUN SOLAR FLARE!**" the attack hit him in the stomach this time, just under the ribs. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground on his side, the magma nearly touching his face. Sailor Sun ran towards them, jumped over her brother and helped up Sailor Solar System.

"Wow, nice shot Tex!" said the gold Senshi as she brushed off her three-layered skirt.

"Who's Tex?"

"Never mind." Adam screamed from behind them. They turned to see him charging at them, his sword pointed at their hearts. Solar System crouched down slightly and told the yellow Senshi in front of her "Get down on the path." Sailor Sun bent down like she was a cat about to attack a mouse while Adam charged. However, he tripped over his sister and fell. Sailor Solar System caught him by the wrists and gripped it tightly, preventing him from falling into the hot magma. The sword was released and fell into the molten surface of the sun with a loud hiss and sizzle. The gold Senshi then turned her body slightly and yanked him over her shoulder. Adam went flying. He soared through the air until his body came crashing down onto a small shack at the end of the path, about a few hundred feet away. The shack fell to pieces as he fell threw it, unconscious at this point. Solar System clapped her hands like she was removing the dirt from the gloves while Sun stood back up. She looked at the wreckage at the end of the sunstone path and said "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. Just out cold. Our Senshi attacks were never meant to kill people, just monsters and demons." The path shook violently at the end of her sentence. The two fought to keep standing as the magma surrounding them bubbled like it was boiling water. The shaking subsided slightly while the castle behind them started to rumble itself.

"Oh no!" said Sailor Sun, looking to her left at the direction where her father went. They could just barely see the other Senshi running back towards the castle.

"What?"

"Father started the destruction device."

"The what!?" Solar System looked down at the path they were on to see it crack and fracture while Sun said, "In the center of the sun, the core is highly unstable. My great grandfather discovered this and planted a piece of the rare sunstone known as 'solarium' into the ground. When the stone is destroyed, the reaction will cause giant earthquake-like movements to the star. The movements will destroy all of the livable areas on the sun!"

"And your father started it? What about the rest of the citizens?"

"Father knew that the queen wouldn't hand over the crystal without a fight. He knew he was going to activate the reaction so he sent everyone except the soldiers to the asteroid belt." The shaking started to increase while the hole in the path behind them increased. Solar System looked at the other paths surrounding them and watched as they crumpled and fell into the boiling magma. She turned to her partner and said "we've got to get out of here!" the two started running, but sailor Sun stopped and turned back to the end of the path.

"Sailor Solar System!" she called, forcing the gold Senshi to stop in her own tracks. "I have to get Adam!"

"But we don't have enough time!" argued Solar System. "Besides, he nearly killed you, me and everyone on the moon!"

"But he's still my brother." Sun started to run towards the end of the path where the destroyed shack stood while the platform shook more. As she ran, the Senshi of the sun turned her head and shouted, "Keep going! I'll be back in time!" Solar System just watched as the Senshi of the sun continued to run towards the broken shack for a moment before she herself started running for her life.

* * *

**_Preview:_ Chapter XIV-The Transition.**


	14. Transition

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's original characters. I do own sailor Sun, Solar System and the minis, the antagonists and a collie dog named Lassie. Just Kidding (JK)!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: have a question you want to ask me? Anything at all? If you do, just go ahead and message me or leave it in the reviews. I'll be glad to answer it in "The Cast II" along with my characters. So don't be afraid to ask as long as it's clean. ^. ^

**Time Travel Mission  
Chapter XIV: Transition**

"Stop!" shouted Sailor Moon as she chased the sun king down the narrow path. She felt the immense heat through the soles of her boots as she ran. Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus fallowed single file on the path directly behind her. King Jonathan was running as fast as he could, his heavy breathing being heard by the Senshi as he came up to a disk of the sunstone connected to the path.

"Stop!" The king of the sun hit the floating disk in the middle of the magma soup. From all sides of the disk, several more paths stuck out from it. He quickly chose the smallest one of the group and continued to run. The three Senshi reached the disk as he was going down the thin pathway and Mini Jupiter said, "He's got something planned."

"Yeah…but that…path can't…hold all of us." Said Mini Venus, breathless. Moon nodded and she said, "You two stay here. I'll go get him then drag him back." Sailor Moon started to fallow the mature king down the narrow path while the other two continued to attempt to control their breathing. The pink haired Senshi leader saw that the king was heading towards another disk at the end of the path of sunstone. He was almost there while she was barely halfway there. Even with her increased speed from the power of a Senshi, she would not make it in time before he turned off on another path. Sailor Moon put all of her weight on her next step before she jumped high into the air. She flew threw the humid atmosphere and cleared half of the distance between the king and herself. Moon jumped again, going over the king and landing on the round platform just as he was about to step on it. She quickly realized that the platform itself was not connected to anything, only a small rod made out of a bright white rock sticking out of the center about waist high. The whiteness shocked her at first, its pureness sticking out in the mass of yellow, orange, and red, but she forced herself to concentrate on the running royal. King Jonathan stopped running just before he would have knocked into the Senshi.

"Get out of my way angel!" he ordered, his voice gruff and raspy. Sailor Moon crossed her arms over her chest before she said "Sorry, cant do that sir. You are under arrest by the order of the sailor Senshi." The king quickly whipped out his sword from his belt and shoved it at her. Moon stepped slightly to the side to dodge it and grabbed it by slapping her hands together on the non-lethal parts. She yanked it to the side, forcing the king to loose his grip. The sword landed in the river of magma, it's current quickly cover it with loud fat sizzles. Sailor Moon took a step closer to the mature man as he watched his weapon sink to the sun's core. However, as she was about to grab him by the shoulder, he pulled out a small dagger from his belt and lunged. The pink haired Senshi leader dodged barely but the knife sliced her right bicep between her see-through sleeves and the ribs of the top of her gloves. Moon cried out as blood started to swell from the wound and she grabbed it with her free hand, the blood staining the white glove's fingertips. The king of the sun punched Sailor Moon in the face while she was in that stance, sending her back and onto the disk near the edge. '_Wow, he can fight for an old guy._' She thought while King Jonathan walked passed her and rested his hand on the pure white rod. While Moon sat up, rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand in circular motions, his grip tightened on the rod like it was going to rip it out of the ground and hit her with it.

"You can't stop me now angel!" he shouted to the heavens. "When I move this rod here downwards, it will create a reaction in this planet's core. Then, all of the livable space on this planet will be destroyed, forever, and you angels will be dead."

"What about you, your people? Won't they die too?" asked Moon, her voice sounding nasally. The sun king chuckled loudly before he said "No my dear. I already moved by people to the asteroid belt and I will soon join them. This reaction will take at least 20 minutes to destroy the sunstone paths and buildings. By that time I will be safe, and you angels will be dead!" As if in slow motion, King Jonathan pressed down on the rod. It shifted easily until it was knee high, the king laughing the entire time. The disk trembled violently like it was a machine set on extreme vibrate. Sailor Moon concentrated to stay in one place while the sun king fell to his knees, shouting out in surprise. The pink haired Senshi leader yelped out in surprise as well while the edges of the disk started to crumble like day old bread being stepped on and dropped into the liquid hot magma. She crawled to the center of the disk as the rod sunk deeper into the core.

"Oh no, it's going to fast! The sunstone will be gone in a matter of seconds!" said the king, grabbing the rod with both hands. It slipped threw his hands as if his hands were made of water and he cried out. He jumped off the ground to start running, but fell once again to the trembling. It started to slow slightly and the two stood back up. There was a volcano-like sound from the center of the disk, directing their attention. The pure white rod shot from the ground like a bullet out of the gun, flying high into the humid atmosphere. The king screamed loudly as the rod landed in him, directly at the spot of his heart. Sailor Moon looked away as it happened and waited until she heard the thump to turn back. The sun king was on his back, blood pouring from both his front and back while his eyes and mouth were open in a silent scream. The trembling continued while Sailor Moon turned back and started running. She heard the disk crumble behind her and the hiss as the king's dead body hit the magma behind her but continued to run as fast as she could. After a moment, she reached the first disk where Mini Jupiter and Mini Venus were waiting.

"What's going on?" asked Mini Venus, trying to keep her balance in the shaking. It was less sever father from the center, but it was still strong enough to let them fall into the liquid surface of the star if they were not careful. Sailor Moon turned her head to see the path she was just on sink into the star's depths and she said, "The king activated a nuclear reaction in the sun's core. In just a mater of minutes, all of the sunstone we are standing on will be destroyed and we'll die!"

"Then we'd better run for it!" said Mini Jupiter turning back to the castle. The group started to run, but slowed to a jog as the castle in front of them fell like a stack of cards in the wind. Once it was down, they sped up their running, hopping they would meet the others in time. Moon looked at her left to see Sailor Solar System running at top speed, directly across from and about 200 feet away from her. They continued to run. There was a beep form her communicator and she lifted up her watch to her face. Moon opened it, not slowing her pace to see Sailor Pluto's face, red and breathing heavy.

"Sailor Moon, sailor teleport to the outer space around the sun. Now." Moon just nodded and continued to run as she raised her hand above her head. The other Senshi repeated her movement, including Solar System father away and they all shouted the same thing at the same thing.

"**_S-A-I-L-O-R T-E-L-E-PORT!_**" a bubble of energy of their respected colors formed around each of the Senshi. There was a bright flash of white light from the inside and the next thing the girls knew, they were floating out in space, inside their bubbles. Pluto let out a sigh as she floated in her own bubble along with Solar System Knight and Princess Renee. Mini Mars and Mini Mercury floated near them in their own bubbles of their respected colors. All of the Senshi sighed with relief as the coolness of space filtered into their spheres and Mini Mars said "Phew! We made it!"

"Talk about close calls huh?" said Mini Jupiter. Renee curtsied inside her bubble shyly before she said "Thank you all so much for rescuing me."

"It was no trouble." Said Solar System Knight, his face turning red slightly. He then looked at the bubbles, realized something, and said "Hey, where's Sailor Sun?"

"Oh my god!" Said Solar System, turning back to the star as the surface bubbled like it was boiling water. "She must still be getting her brother!" Moon rested her fists on her hips and looked at the gold Senshi before she said "WHAT?!"

"We knocked her brother into a shack. When the trembling started, she said for me to go ahead so she could save her brother." Solar System lifted her wrist up to her face and flipped open the watch-like communication device. She pressed a small button on it and said "Sailor Sun! Come in! Sailor Sun, come in please! Can you hear me Cassandra?" there was some static sounds, but before the Senshi of the sun's face could appear, an explosion erupted from the star. It was like a nuclear bomb was set off, a mushroom cloud of matter flying into the air. The several energy bubbles were sent backwards, the heat blistering and seeping into the thin film of energy. Everyone closed their eyes from the brightness as their bubbles were pushed father and father away. Unknown tears fell from each of the girl's eyes as the explosion continued. The sounds of loud sizzling and hissing reached their ears as the pounds of sunstone fell into the liquid hot magma of the surface of the sun. Slowly, the explosion died away, leaving large dark red spots on the surface, sunspots. The Senshi, as well as Solar System Knight and Princess Renee uncovered their eyes and watched as the steam slowly disappeared into space. Sailor Solar System and Sailor Moon looked at the sun quietly for a moment in silence while the others checked their clothes to make sure nothing was on fire.

"Was she…" started Moon, her voice quiet. "Was she…on the star when it happened?"

"I don't know…it's highly likely. " said Sailor Pluto, her bubble floating closer to the two girls. Solar System fell to her knees inside her gold sphere of energy and her hands landed flat on it's surface. Then, she started to cry. Everyone remained quiet in space, the only sound of Solar System sniffling. Moon felt tears falling down her cheeks as well while the surface of the sun continued to bubble slowly in front of them.

"I...I," started Solar System, her voice raspy. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"She told you to leave, and like a warrior, you did. It was her choice to go get her brother." Said Sailor Moon. The others nodded while Solar System's tears slowed down. The group remained silent in space for an unknown amount of time before the Senshi of time sighed deeply.

"I'm going to go survey the star. To see if there are any survivors." Said Sailor Pluto grimly. Her dark purple bubble touched the ones of Solar System and Moon, who where silent and done weeping. They knew it was now a time for action and calmness, not just sitting around and crying. That would come later. There was a waver as the spheres touch, a small connection between them being made. Austin walked into Solar System's Bubble while Renee walked into Sailor Moon's. Now alone, Sailor Pluto's sphere floated downwards towards the sun while the others watched. Once she was out of their sight, Mini Jupiter pointed her finger at the large rock known as the moon and said "C'mon everybody, let's get back to the moon palace. Princess Renee, I'm sure Emilia is wondering about you."

* * *

The black haired moon princess paced impatiently in the ballroom while everyone watched. Queen Nana, patient and wise, watched her daughter closely from her throne chair. Princess Carrie from Venus, Princess Ann from Mercury and Princess Natasha from Mars watched their friend from chairs as well, though they were just spares brought from the dinning room and scattered across the ball room. All of the guests from the coronation ball were long gone but the guards surrounding the outer wall in twos were still there. Most of the decorations were gone as well, the streamers from the higher balconies remaining only. Emilia grunted as she walked past her mother for the umpteenth time and threw her hands up as she shouted "Darn it!"

"Emilia dear, please try to calm down." Said Queen Nana in her soft tone, and then added, "You're starting to create a groove in the tile."

"I'm sorry mother." Said Emilia, stopping her pacing. She sat down on the ground with her legs crossed and her knees showing threw her dress as she said, "its just that-I'm worried about Noelle, Rini, Renee, Cassandra and Austin! I mean, what am I going to do if King Jonathan kills them, or worse?"

"What's worse than being dead?" asked Natasha with a shrug. "Being forced to watch a snail walking across your own leg?"

"Tasha!!" shouted Carrie from her chair across the room. "That was not funny! What if something bad DID happen?!" the princess from Mars sighed as the doors opened loudly with creaks and squeaks. Footsteps were heard, but no one bothered to look up. Before, for the last four times or so, they jumped and expected to see their friends but were quickly disappointed by a guard, a page, or a servant. Nothing like getting you hopes up and having them crushed to ruin your day.

"Emilia!" came a feminine shout from the doors. "Everyone!" The black haired princess turned to the door as the foot steps increased to see the princess of Jupiter running. Her face was red from heat, her hair was flying everywhere and the bottom of her dress looked scorched and dirty, but she was otherwise fine. Emilia jumped up from the ground and started running while the other princesses kicked back their chairs to run as well. The group hugged one another to create a large crowd as the sailor Senshi and Knight walked in more slowly. Their faces were red as well, but their clothes were not burned and their hair was a little frazzled. Sailor Solar System and Moon's eyes were red and puffy to match their slightly sunburned faces. As soon as the hugging stopped, Emilia broke away from the group while Renee started to tell the others stories and the moon princess walked over to the heroes. She scanned the faces, and after a moment, her smile turned stiff and frowned.

"Noelle, where's Cassandra?" she asked quietly, however her voice was heard in the large room and the girls quieted down to hear the answer. Solar System looked down at her ankle high boots while Sailor Moon shook her head no. Emilia felt tears form in her blue eyes and she said "you mean she…?"

"No." said Moon simply.

"You see Emilia," said Solar System, finally looking up, tears in her green eyes once again. "Cassandra went to save her brother while her father started an explosion on the sun's surface. She never made it. I'm sorry." The moon princess didn't say anything. She put her face in her hands and wept while the gold Senshi of Orion held her in a comforting hug. The princesses started to sob as well while Nana didn't say anything, her face showing no emotion. After a few minutes of the sobbing, Austin grunted to himself, thinking '_This has got to stop now._' And walked over to the queen of the moon. He bowed to her before he stood up and said, "Your highness, I wish to say something of great importance." As the girl's sobs quieted to hear what he had to say, the queen nodded and said "What is it you wish to say, Knight from the future?"

"Your majesty," Austin started while Sailors Moon, Mini Mercury, Mini Mars, Mini Jupiter, Mini Venus and Solar System walked to stand behind him. They had no idea what he was going to say, but they would be there for him.

"Even though the sun king is dead, he will not be the last to threaten the moon and it's amazing power. It may not be in this century, or even the next, but sooner or later, something horrible, such as a war, will start again."

"Why are you telling me this Austin?"

"Because I wish to gain permission to grant the chosen girls the powers of the sailor Senshi, I mean the angels. They will be able to protect this planet and it's princess from any outside invasions, such as the sun people." The queen smiled at the idea, then said "And who do you propose will become the first angels?"

"The four are standing right here in front of you: the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus." the princesses mentioned looked astonished at him while the Senshi behind him nodded.

"I will grant permission, but only if the girls mentioned are willing to proceed." Emilia turned to her friends, who where looking at Austin with astonished looks on their faces before she said "And what of I, people from the future?"

"As the moon princess, you will be able to wield the silver imperium crystal and won't need the powers of the Senshi. However, you can access the power if the need is called for." Said Sailor Moon, sounding much older than she actually was. Emilia nodded and said "All right, but what do you want to do girls?"

"I," stared Natasha, her face just as calm as the queen's. "I want to be able to protect everyone I care for. I don't want anyone to die like Cassandra did."

"Neither do I. I wish to become an angel." Said Carrie.

"As do I." Said Ann.

"And I. I will not let Cassandra's death rest in vain." Said Renee, her fist in the air. The Senshi nodded and Solar System said "We shall start the ceremony then. Girls, get into a line, stand next to each other." The princesses did what they were told while the Senshi related to them stood across from the girls. The mini Senshi allowed their pens to materialize in their hands while Sailor Moon took in a deep breath and said "Okay, repeat the phrase I'm about to say, then take the transforming wands from the Senshi standing across from you. Ready?" The girls nodded. "Okay, repeat after me: in the name of the moon, and in the name of our mother planet, I will accept the task of being a defender of love and justice, a sailor Senshi."

"_In the name of the moon, and in the name of our mother planet, I will accept the task of being a defender of love and justice, a sailor Senshi._" The girls repeated. As they talked, their wands glowed in the scout's hands. In unison, the four princesses took the wands from the scouts and there was a burst of kaleidoscope-like lights. The lights surrounded the princesses while the gold bands on the mini scout's skirts disappeared like it was being pealed off. Once the lights faded, there were two sets of sailor scouts. The ones of the 16th century stood, amazed at their outfits. The back bows were short while the locket in the center of their front bows were just round circles.

"Do the skirts have to be this short?" asked Natasha as she held her red skirt in her hands. Mini Mercury sighed while the others from the future started to laugh. In the midst of the happy sounds, sounds of footsteps came from front door, two sets. The guards standing near them gasped but it wasn't heard over the laughing. Once the two figures were near the Senshi and scouts, one of them said, "I see you have started the party without me." The girls stopped at once and all turned in unison. Sailor Pluto smiled at herself as Sailor Sun rested her hands on her hips. Her hair looked like she hadn't combed it over a month while the edges of her skit and bows were fringed. Her orange headband was missing while one of her gloves was burned off from the wrist down.

"Why didn't you wait for me? I wanted to join in!"

"Cassandra! Oh my god!" shouted Emilia, running from the group and hugged the blond Senshi of the sun. Sailor Sun hugged back, her arms tight around the moon princess. After a minute, they broke the hug, tears in Emilia's eyes once again. The moon princess wiped them away and said "I thought you were dead!"

"So did I honestly." The blond Senshi said. "I was able to get to my brother in time. But our path started to crumble while I was carrying him to the castle. I saw what the others did and mimicked them, though that teleport didn't take me far enough away. I almost lost my uniform because we were so close."

"Where's Adam now?" asked Renee. Pluto cleared her throat and said "We took him to the medical bay. He should be fine in a few days." Queen Nana clapped her hands three times, getting everyone's attention as well as assembling three guards to the throne.

"Okay everyone! Since this is no longer a sad occasion, let us celebrate our new friends and the end of the war between the moon and the sun. Guards, have the cooks make us a feast, have the orchestra come to play music, and invite everyone in the kingdom to the castle at once!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sailor Pluto found all of the Senshi and led them to the garden outside. It was nighttime on the rocky planet, but the earth was clearly visible to them. The flowers of the garden remained quiet as the group, as well as the past princesses in their normal dresses walked in. Pluto created a large dark purple oval surrounded by a slightly lighter purple fire ring. Once this was done, she tapped the bottom of her rod on the ground and said, "okay everyone, it's time to say your goodbyes." Noelle, Rini, Austin, Jamie, Lay, Lisa and Melody all nodded while the other girls all complained.

"Do you have to go?" asked Emilia, standing in front of the girls of that current century. Jamie nodded and said, "We don't belong in this century any more than you belong in ours."

"But, you guys are our friends. Do you expect us to just stand here without any complaints?" said Cassandra, annoyance rising in her voice.

"You are going to have to." Said Noelle, her voice sounding more like a mothers than a teenagers. "We may have to leave, but you will be fine. We believe in you." Without another word, She jumped through the oval created by the Senshi of time. No one could see her, but she was starting to cry and didn't want anyone to see her. Austin fallowed her, saying goodbye as he did, then Jamie and Melody.

"May the mother planets protect you girls." Said Lay before she too, jumped into the hole.

"And don't get into any trouble while we're gone or we'll have to come back and teach you some lessons." Said Lisa.

"Can't be worse than John-Paul's cooking courses!" shouted Renee back as her future counterpart jumped through the portal. Pluto was the next to go while Rini turned to the princesses.

"Emilia," she said to the moon princess. "Don't' worry about what is going to happen next. Just live your life, enjoy the friends you have, and trust yourself. I'm sure you will make the right decisions."

"Thank you Rini, I will." Said Emilia. The pink haired girl nodded as she turned and jumped into the portal. It disappeared with a whoosh and the princesses were left standing alone in the garden. The stars shimmered above them as Carrie said, "Well, should we get back to the party? I'm sure they are worried about us by now."

"She's right. I'm sure they will be fine." Said Ann, walking towards the opening of the garden gate. Everyone started walking while Emilia looked up to the stars and the planet earth. '_Be safe, friends of the future._' She thought to herself as someone called to her. She shouted "Okay!" and started running. Once she reached the other princesses, she grabbed the nearest two, Ann of mercury and Renee of Jupiter by their arms and started laughing as they ran back to the palace.

* * *

**_ONE-WEEK LATER, 30th CENTURY…_**

Noelle sighed to herself as Melissa played in the grass in front of their house with a next-door neighbor. She spotted Austin walking towards the house and waved him over. As soon as he reached her on the porch, she said "Hey, what's up Austie?"

"Please stop calling me that." He replied. Noelle stuck out her tongue while pulling down her lower eyelid at him and said "whatever." Austin laughed dryly and said, "You know, you always do that." Noelle returned her face back to it's normal position then leaned against the post.

"I do not."

"You do to. I always remember it." Austin felt his face warm up slightly as Melissa's friend waved goodbye and walked back to her house. Melissa smiled as she walked up the porch steps, said hi to Austin and walked inside. Noelle sighed once again and said, "Do you think they're doing okay?"

"Who?"

"You know, Emilia, Natasha, Carrie, Ann, Renee and Cassandra. I'm kinda worried about them." Austin sighed to himself as well while he leaned his back against a support post. He rested his hands in his jeans' pocket and said "I am too, but I know they are doing fine. Sailor Milky Way said that since we've been there, there won't be another war until the silver millennium."

"You talk to her a lot don't you?" Noelle smiled on the outside, but on the inside, she was sad. She hardly ever saw her friend anymore, and she didn't want anything to happen to him. The knight for the planet Orion just shrugged, as he said "Not really I talk to her sometimes about anything bad happening in the past, you know?"

"Are you gonna date her?"

"WHAT? No! I don't like her _that_ much." Noelle started laughing hysterically while Austin's face turned bright red. He grunted as she laughed and said "Noel-Chan, its not that funny! Seriously!" as her laughing subsided, Rini ran up to the small single floored house, a book on her hand and a large smile on her face. She ran up the steps and shouted "Noelle! Austin! You've got to see this!" she held up the thick book for them to take in their hands and flipped to a page she marked with a scrap of pink paper. The header of the page said "HISTORY OF THE MOON OF THE 16TH CENTURY." In big black letters.

"_A major event occurred in the 16th century for the moon and the universe._" Read Austin out loud. He looked at the pink haired girl questionably and she said "keep on reading, this is going to be good." The 17 year old sighed to himself but continued reading. "_At the start of the century, the people of the sun, their king named Jonathan, declared war on the moon. There were many battles between the two; one included, known as 'the war of birth' was held out on Princess Emilia's day of birth. The war seemed as if it would continue on forever until three figures, which became known as 'Angels' appeared._"

"Holy crap!" said Noelle, completely surprised. "Are they talking about us?"

"Yep. That's us. Remember, we were known as angels to them?" said Rini with a smile. Noelle looked at the book in disbelief as Austin said, "Where did you get this book?"

"I got it from Pluto. She said it's a history book for the sailor Senshi if they need any references about the past."

"That is sweet. What else does it say Austin?" the teenager cleared his throat before he began reading again. The two girls sat down on the porch and listened as the book told the tell of their adventure threw time.

"_The angels were two female and one male, and wore strange short clothing. During a sneak attack on the moon princess and the mercury prince, they appeared and defeated the sun people's army…_"

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN STORY THREE: Sailor Cyborg 0015 AND THE PREQUEL: Rising Sun._**

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

_Hi everybody! I just want to thank you so much for reading TIME TRAVEL MISSION! I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to put up the rest of the chapters, but I got so dang busy (and writers block) that it wasn't even funny! I hope everyone enjoyed the second installment of this story and are wondering what will happen next. I won't say much, but it's gonna be crossed over slightly with another story of mine, "Constellations II: Rise like the Phoenix" and an anime show called "Cyborg 009." If you have no idea what that one is about, go google it before you read it because that would come in handy._

_Also, I'm going to be heading over to AZ this weekend to visit a friend so I won't be putting up THE CAST II and THE LEGEND OF THE RAIN GIRL for at least a couple of weeks. Oh well, if you have any questions still, tell me and they might just get into the answers section of the bonus material. Well, I'd better go and get to bed; I'm about to fall asleep at the computer! _

_Ciao!_

_Sailor Moon Girl._


End file.
